Bleach After the Winter War
by RertyanTheDark
Summary: Aizen is defeated, but how will the Soul Reapers and Vizards fair as new events unfold. Contains IchiRuki and OrihimexOC romance, my OC Kai, swearing, blood reference and AWESOMNESS! You've been warned! Chapter 16: Closing. Please note, THIS ARC IS DONE!
1. Aizen's Defeat, The Winter War Ends

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 1: Aizen Falls, the Winter Wars End**

Rukia pulled Renji to his feet as another building in Karakura was reduced to rubble. Both Soul Reapers were covered in scratches, stab wounds and bruises, the latter of them having been downed, much to his embarrassment, by a chunk of falling apartment building landing on his head. Luckily, Rukia had joked, his thick skull had protected his already small brain.

Rukia's left eye was shut due to a vigorously bleeding wound. The clashing pressures of Ichigo and Kai as they battled Aizen sent another shockwave, crushing a small building estate as one crashed down but soon sprung up, taking the others up higher.

"Ichigo..." she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Go." Renji said, his dazed form still conscious. "Go to him, Rukia."

"Renji..."

"We both know what he means to you. Go."

Rukia smiled.

"I'll come back, I swear."

"Nah, don't worry. I'll find my Captain."

Rukia nodded and sprinted towards the tumbling building which had been smashed to the ground.

Kai sprung from the wrecked building he had been thrown into, aimed at Aizen and grabbing his collar, dragging him up. Ichigo followed quickly behind, his Bankai (**Note: this is the Bankai from my other Bleach Fanfic, not the katana only!**) released like Kai and both their masks on. The pair were surrounded by a blue glow, their Overdrive power loosed.

Aizen smashed Kai in the eye, shattering his masks right side horn and eye, leaving his forehead and left eye still covered. Ichigo was in a similar state, his right eye only covered. Kai groaned, releasing Aizen, while Ichigo swung another attack, his Black Tenshou over-shooting Aizen and totalling a tall building behind him.

"Bankai, Max. Overdrive!" Kai yelled as his aura shattered, only to be replaced by a red one.

The air was tinged with static as the new power began to destabilise. Kai hadn't wanted to use this ability, but he was running out of ideas by now. Kai flung the whip-blade of Supernova at Aizen, wrapping him within it. The ex-captain of 3rd squad found himself unable to break free of the heavy pressure holding the whip together.

"It's over, Aizen." Ichigo said, Tensa Zangetsu ready. "You don't mind if I finish him, do you?"

"Just do it properly!" Kai yelled, feeling the pulling sensation of a Chaos Wave being primed. "And make it quick!"

"Goodbye, Aizen." Ichigo plunged Tensa Zangetsu's black blade into Aizen's chest. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black energy ripple tearing through Aizen's Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, crippling his power and spearing through Aizen's back and chest. Shortly afterwards, Kai's Chaos Wave exploded, tearing the body of their adversary apart and ensured his death. Unfortunately, Ichigo was a bit close and this last attack forced him fifty feet away. However, he wasn't the worst off, other than Aizen.

Kai 's Overdrive, as he has said many times before, was unstable, but his Max. Overdrive was so unstable, he refused to use it unless it's absolutely necessary. Having used it for it's life-span at the time (as he used it a an ineffective time), the red aura spread to the entire Bankai and exploded forcefully. Kai stood their in the air just long enough to sheath Supernova Dragon, before he hurtled to the ground.

Rukia skidded to a halt as Ichigo touched down beside her, his power returning to it's Shikai form. Ichigo smiled, despite the damage he had sustained.

"We did it." he said, stepping to one side, revealing Aizen's crumpled body.

"Yeah, we did." Rukia replied with a smile. She paused. "Where _is_ Kai, anyway?"

As if to answer, something smashed through the roof of a nearby building and the walls collapsed as the shockwave tore through them.

"Oh, shit." Ichigo said, running into the wreckage to find Kai's body, cut up like Ichigo and Rukia, lying in the crushed concrete, splintered wood and shattered glass. "He's unconscious."

"Typical." Rukia said, helping pull the sleeping teen from the wreck. "We'd better get him to Orihime or Squad 4."

_**Squad 4 Medical Area**_

Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka healed the wounds to Ikkaku and she moved on to healing Chad, who had taking quite a beating whilst holding off a swarm of adjuchas, but still succeeded. As she finished with him, Ichigo and Rukia appeared with Kai in their arms.

"Oh no!" she said, instantly thinking the worst.

"Don't worry, he's just passed out having demolished the Eastern flat block near the Hell-Hole... With his face." Ichigo said, trailing off.

Orihime looked up as she healed her fallen friend, frowning.

"Isn't that his house?" she asked.

"Come again?"

"His flat, I could've sworn that he said it was 15a in the Eastern district. Corner of 12th and 32nd Street."

"Shit. He is going to be pissed when he finds out."

"When I find out what?"

Ichigo jumped, forgetting Kai was there. He grimaced.

"You, kinda, sorta... Flattened your apartment." Ichigo said.

Kai remained silent. Then;

"Bugger."

Rukia gave the teen a surprised look.

"You're taking it quite well." she noted.

"Well, it's not a big deal. Most of the town is wrecked, anyway."

The group nodded.

_**Kurosaki House**_

Karin and Yuzu stood in front of the wrecked house, their room in tatters. Nothing had really survived intact except for the living room, part of the kitchen and Ichigo's cupboard. Yuzu knelt beside the remnants of her jewellery box, pulling a gold pendant from the lid. He picture inside was grimy with dust and the hinge of the pendant was half broken, but it was otherwise intact. Karin squatted beside her twin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok, we'll fix this." Karin said softly as Yuzu's eyes watered.

Isshin came up behind his daughters, his face cut up and his left sleeve missing. He hugged both of them tightly.

"Come on, I've got somewhere for us to stay for now." he said, carrying his daughters to their temporary home.

* * *

_Ok, if you've read this, then thanks for doing so!_

_Moving on, I'm writing this Fanfic in conjunction with another, so the updates may be slow._

_Therefore, review and post some ideas for later. My mind has few limits, but I'm not all-knowing (regrettably)!_

_So, if you liked this, please review and if you are confused about Kai or anything unusual compared to the Anime or Manga, read my other Bleach Fanfic._

_Domo arigato! Later!_


	2. Aftermath, The Ruined Town

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath, The Ruined Town**

No one could believe the state of their home town. Barely anywhere was untouched by the carnage that had torn through the town. The Hell-Hole was crushed, the Kurosaki house was splintered, Karakura High now had a new entrance straight into the ground floor from the roof, and, for the most part, every house and building was damaged or flattened.

Orihime's house had miraculously survived with the exception of her kitchen, which had been shaken by the shockwaves of crushing pressure. Surprisingly, Uryu's house was also intact, no doubt due to some kind of Quincy technique. Unsurprisingly, however, the Urahara shop was intact for the most part, now missing half of the shop front and the back store rooms. The underground segment, however, was fully intact.

For now, we'll pay a visit to the Urahara Shop, where Isshin, Yuzu and Karin sat with Kisuke, Yoruichi in her human form, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta. Isshin finished explaining the situation to Urahara, who listened intently.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, old friend." Urahara said. "I'm just glad that none of you were hurt."

"Thank you, Kisuke." Isshin said. "Have you heard from Ichigo since Aizen vanished?"

"No, actually. I can still sense his spiritual pressure, so he must be alright."

"I know, and I know Rukia will keep him out of trouble."

It wasn't long before Ururu and Yuzu began talking to one another, Jinta left to get some of the hollows that were swarming over Karakura since the battle ended and Karin disappeared, looking for Captain Hitsugaya.

_**River Path**_

Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Kai, Ichigo and Rukia sat on the bank of the river, looking out to the sunset over the wrecked town they called home. They had found out about how Orihime and Uryu's houses were still intact for the most part and that Urahara was using the underground area for those who helped the Soul Reapers defeat Aizen and the Espada. Ichigo had his left arm wrapped around Rukia's shoulders, the worst of their wound patched up.

"We'd better go to Urahara's soon." Ichigo said, breaking the peaceful silence. "Dad, Karin and Yuzu will be worried about us, Rukia."

"I have to say, that seems like an idea." Rukia said, her head leant against Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo looked to his right, facing Kai and Chad.

"You two gonna come with us?" he asked.

Chad nodded, knowing that he'd be more help with Urahara. Kai frowned.

"I'll let you guys do whatever you like." he said, standing up. "But I've got other ideas for accommodation."

"Don't tell me you're going to use that warehouse again, are you?" Orihime asked. Kai looked to her with an of-course-but-don't-worry look on his face. Orihime shook her head. "I've got a spare bed at my house, you can stay there if you like."

Kai frowned.

"I'm not so sure that'd be a good idea..." he said, but Orihime looked at him, her large grey eyes throwing a puppy-dog look. He sighed. "Alright then, if you're sure you're ok with it."

Ichigo laughed.

"You really stood your ground there, Kai." he smirked. Kai glared at him, but said nothing.

Ichigo, Rukia and Chad stood and bid their friends farewell, leaving for the shop, Ichigo and Rukia walking with intertwined fingers. Chad made an effort to stay a few feet ahead, so as to not disturb them.

Kai and Orihime left for Orihime's apartment as Uryu picked up the phone as his father called. It was quite a way to Orihime's house, so Kai picked her up bridal-style after a few minutes (despite the girl's protests) and used his Shunpo to get there faster.

_**Underground Training Area**_

Chad found himself a place a way off from the rest of the gathered Soul Reapers and their homeless allies, laying out his roll-mat and sleeping bag behind a pillar of stone. Ichigo quickly found his father, who was in a more serious mood than usual. Undoubtedly, the man would become his childish self in a few days at most.

"Well done bringing that evil son of a bitch down, son." he said, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "Do you know about the casualties?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"The 4th Squad are still searching for those missing and totalling the loses." he replied. "We won't know for some time."

A pitch black butterfly flew down from the hatch and rested on Ichigo's head, the telepathic voice speaking into everyone's head.

"Attention all; the Head-Captain has requested to speak with the following people in the Soul Society; Rukia Kuchiki, Kisuke Urahara, Kai Friel, Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora, Yoruichi Shihouin, Ichigo Kurosaki. That is all."

Isshin chuckled.

"Well, so much for a reunion." he said. "Go on, it's rude to keep the Head-Captain waiting."

Ichigo smirked and shook his dad's hand, before disappearing into the Soul Society with the rest of the group. They were met by Captain Soifon. She led the group into the Head-Captain's office and bowed.

"The Soul Reapers and their friends you requested, Head-Captain." she said.

"Thank you, Captain. You can go now."

Soifon left. Ichigo frowned when he realised it wasn't Yamamoto's voice. In fact, it sounded more like...

"Captain Ukitake?" he said as the Head-Captain faced the group, a smile on his face. "Where's Old-man Yamamoto?"

"I'm afraid the ex-Head-Captain has been promoted to the Zero Squad for his efforts in the war. He requested that I take his place."

"That's good news, Captain- Er, Head-Captain." Rukia corrected herself, bowing her head. Ukitake chuckled.

"Indeed it is, Rukia. Now then, I've called you all here for different reasons, but I'd like to thank you all deeply for Yamamoto since he can't himself. You all put a great deal into the war." He cleared his throat. "Now then, if you two would like to go anywhere at all, that'd be quite alright." Orihime and Chad nodded and left the room. "Ms. Kuchiki, would be so kind as to report to the 13th Squad barracks?"

"No problem, Ca- Head-Captain." Rukia caught herself, bowing before turning to the door and leaving.

_**Later, Squad 13 Barracks**_

Rukia sat before Ukitake intently, waiting for him to explain why she'd been called to the Soul Society.

"Rukia," the Head-Captain said softly. "As you known, there are currently five unfilled Captain and Vice-Captain slots in the 13 Court Guard Squads." Rukia nodded. "I'd like to offer you the position of Vice-Captain for the 5th Squad. I've spoken to Byakuya, and he approves... I think, I never could work him out."

Rukia couldn't believe her ears.

"Isn't that Momo's position, sir?" she asked.

"It was, yes. But Hinamori is now the 3rd Squad Vice-Captain, after Kira was promoted to Captain."

Rukia processed the information before asking who was the Captain of 5th Squad. Ukitake smiled.

"An old friend." That was all he said. Rukia thought a moment more.

"I'll do it, sir." she said, hoping she's see Ichigo again before her promotion.

"In that case, you'll need to take this," Rukia slipped the armband she had been given onto her arm. "And head to the meeting hall."

Rukia and Ukitake walked to the hall in silence. When the doors opened, she saw the Captains and their Vice-Captains lined up like they usually were. Urahara stood in the 13th Squad Haori, with a green lining inside. Behind him stood Kiyone and Sentaro.

As she walked to her designation, Rukia saw Yoruichi in a white-lined Haori with the 2nd Squad logo on the back, Soifon with the armband of the Vice-Captain, Ikkaku in the orange-lined Haori of the 9th Squad and an empty space where the 5th Squad captain should stand.

No sooner had the raven-haired girl taken her place, the doors swung open again and a man walked inside, the charcoal-black lined Haori with the 5th Squad logo on it. His zanpakuto was sheathed on his back in a white bandage and his orange hair stood out hugely. He smiled at Rukia.

"Hey, midget." he said, grinning.

"I-I-Ichigo?" Rukia stuttered.

* * *

_Oooh! Yes, finally done a second chapter after much business this past week._

_I hope you're enjoying both this and my other Fanfic._

_Remember, review and tell me what you want to happen!_

_These are the current squad captains and vice-captains;

* * *

_

_1__st__ Squad – Captain Jushiro Ukitake, Vice-Captain _Chojiro Sasakibe

* * *

_2__nd__ Squad – Captain Yoruichi Shihouin, Vice-Captain Soifon

* * *

_

_3__rd__ Squad – Captain Izuru Kira, Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori

* * *

_

_4__th__ Squad – Captain Retsu Unohana, Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu

* * *

_

_5__th__ Squad – Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Vice-Captain Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

_

_6__th__ Squad – Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Vice-Captain Renji Abarai

* * *

_

_7__th__ Squad – Captain Sajin Komamura, Vice-Captain _Tetsuzaemon Iba

* * *

_8__th__ Squad – Captain _Shunsui Kyōraku_ , Vice-Captain Nanao Ise

* * *

_

_9__th__ Squad – Captain Ikkaku Madarame, Vice-Captain Shuhei Hisagi

* * *

_

_10__th__ Squad – Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto

* * *

_

_11__th__ Squad – Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Vice-Captain Yachiru Kusajichi

* * *

_

_12__th__ Squad – Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi

* * *

_

_13__th__ Squad – Captain Kisuke Urahara, Vice-Captain Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki

* * *

_

_Vizard Squad – Captain Kai Friel, Vice-Captain Shinji Hirako

* * *

_

_I'll elaborate on the 'Vizard Squad' next time._

_Now though, it's just gone 01:30am and I'm gonna hit the hay._

_Good night, Bleach fans!  
_


	3. Celebration, the AfterWar Party

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore. Minor drunken antics in this chapter!  
_

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 3: Celebration, the After-War Party**

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Ichigo stood beside her, the white and black Haori hanging over his normal hakama. Looking closer, the Haori had torn ends on its sleeves, making them end halfway up his forearms. Ichigo winked at Rukia, who blushed slightly, but no one noticed, as Ukitake began speaking again.

"As all of you know, the Winter War has been ended with Aizen's destruction at the hands of Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Neo-Vizard Kai Friel." the Head-Captain said. "Head-Captain Yamamoto has been promoted into the Zero Squad and asked that I take his place. As such, that left several places open in the high ranks; 2nd Squad Vice-Captain and 3rd, 5th, 9th and 13th Squad Captain.

"Izuru Kira has stepped into the void of 3rd Squad Captain and Momo Hinamori has transferred to 3rd Squad Vice-Captain. Also, Kisuke Urahara was kind enough to step in as 13th Squad Captain, and Yoruichi Shihouin is now 2nd Squad Captain, after ex-Captain Soifon asked to be her subordinate. Ikkaku Madarame stepped into 9th Squad to fill in as Captain.

"That left 5th Squad Captain and Vice-Captain, and I think that there was no other possibilities than 13th Squads Rukia Kuchiki and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki to fill the void, I'm sure you'll agree."

The Captains and Vice-Captains nodded in agreement.

There was a knock and the door opened, revealing Shinji in his Soul Reaper uniform and a Vice-Captains armband. Ichigo was confused.

"Ah, that brings me onto my next point," Ukitake continued. "As thank you to the Vizards for their help in the war, have created a new squad, the Vizard Squad. Shinji Hirako was selected by the other Vizards to be Vice-Captain."

"Head-Captain, sir." Ichigo said when Ukitake stopped. "If Shinji is the Vice-Captain, who is the Captain?"

There was a gently murmur of agreed confusion. Ukitake smiled.

"He's just a little late."

As if on cue, the sound of rushed footsteps coming down the hall and the doors swinging wide open as the Captain arrived.

The red-lined Haori was modified somewhat to have no sleeves and torn ends. On the back was the Vizard crest, a hollow mask with a zanpakuto running through it. The Captain himself had a pair of over-ear headphones hanging from his neck and a large zanpakuto on his back, chain clinking as he stopped at the doors abruptly. The black-haired teen scanned the room, slightly nervous of the 27 pairs of eyes on him.

"Uh, am I the last on here?" Kai asked, left hand rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

A nod confirmed his worries. He sighed and took his place beside Shinji.

"Kai Friel, Captain Kurosaki, is the Vizard Squad Captain." Ukitake said. "Now then, moving on, both 5th Squad and the Vizard Squad are to be positioned in the World of the Living. While there, I would like you to keep an eye open for the Hogyoku, which was lost in the battle with Aizen."

"The probability is that it separated with Aizen with his assured death." Urahara said. "That means it could be anywhere."

"Right. Now then, I believe that is all. Dismissed!"

The Captains and Vice-Captains split up and went to their corresponding barracks to introduce themselves or explain the situation. Rukia walked at Ichigo's side, a discreet smile on her face. She was glad that Ichigo had been given the position above her, it meant they'd be spending longer together.

They arrived at the 5th Squad barracks sooner than either had expected. Ichigo sighed and turned to Rukia.

"Ready, Rukia?" he asked. Rukia turned to him.

"Ready, Captain." Rukia replied, the sound of herself calling Ichigo captain still sounded out of place.

They opened the doors to find the 5th Squad lined up before them. Everyone looked intently forward, stood at attention.

"Hi, everyone." Ichigo said, lamely. Rukia face-palmed herself. "I'm sure you know us. I'm your Captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is your Vice-Captain, Rukia Kuchiki. I want to tell you all, that it is an honour to be appointed to such a great squad, it really is. Also, as long as you are in 5th Squad, you can be sure that everyone has your back."

This continued for a while, before a hell butterfly fluttered in, perching on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Attention all Squads, Urahara and Yoruichi's After War Party is to begin in a few minutes at the Kuchiki Manor. All are welcome to attend."

The murmured words confirmed that everyone wanted to go.

"Alright, everyone. Dismissed." Ichigo said, sensing their thoughts.

Everyone in 5th Squad welcomed Ichigo as they walked out, some shaking his hand, other giving him looks that said I-want-to-be-yours. Ichigo was oblivious to these looks, the girl of his dreams stood beside him. After everyone had filed out, Ichigo breathed again.

"Shall we get going?" he asked Rukia, who nodded, a smile on her face.

_**Kuchiki Manor**_

Yoruichi sprawled herself over a couch in the main room (which was huge!), while Urahara sat on the arm beside her head.

"How did you get Byakuya to let you do this?" Yoruichi asked the man.

"A little charm, luck, and a secret..." Urahara smirked.

_**Flashback**_

"Captain Kuchiki, could I have a word?" Urahara said, entering the 6th Squad Captain's Quarters.

"What is it, Kisuke?" Byakuya growled emotionlessly.

"I'd like to borrow Kuchiki Manor for an After War Party."

"I'm afraid I can't allow this."

Urahara sighed.

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this." He dug inside his Haori pocket.

"Do what, Kisuke?"

"I have a certain photo collection that I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to see. Here's a little sample, if you will."

Urahara threw the photo at Byakuya, who examined the picture, eyes wide, face pale and sweat on his forehead. He quickly ripped the photo into several shreds to ensure it couldn't be reassembled. Urahara tutted.

"Uh uh uh!" he said. "I've got several copies of all the photos stored in various locations, ready to deploy at my command. So, do we have a deal?"

Byakuya's eye twitched.

"Destroy those damned things and we have a deal." he said. Urahara smiled.

"Why thank you, Byakuya." Urahara left.

_**Flashback End**_

Yoruichi burst out laughing, having seen the photo.

"Oh, my god, Byakuya actually did this stuff?" she managed between laughs. "This is friggin' hilarious!"

Meanwhile, Kai and Orihime sat by the koi pond in the garden.

"Wow, captain of the Vizard Squad, huh?" Orihime said, after Kai explained the symbol on his Haori. He smiled and nodded.

"I didn't know that Ukitake had been planning this," Kai replied, hugging Orihime close. He paused, then said; "You look really beautiful in this light."

Orihime blushed.

"Thank you," she said, snuggling into his chest. "That Haori really makes you look older."

"Good older or bad older?"

"Good, more... mature."

Kai smiled.

"Thank you, Orihime." he said.

"Hey, love birds!" Urahara shouted from the door. "You're missing all the fun!"

"Kisuke! Get back here!" came a shout as a spray of water shot over the 13th Squad Captain's shoulder.

"Gotta run!"

Kai chuckled.

"Water fight?" he asked Orihime, who smiled and nodded.

They ran into a mob of water balloons and water cannons, ducking under a stray water-type kido from a Shinigami to their right.

Rukia and Ichigo sat on the roof overlooking the commotion, taking a short breather from the action. Ichigo looked at Rukia and smirked.

"I bet you never expected that Byakuya to let you become a Vice-Captain, seeing how he wasn't allowing you to be a seated officer." he said.

Rukia smiled slightly. He knew her all too well to not know what she was thinking in many instances.

"Yeah, it is a bit of a shock." she replied. "I'm really surprised he let Kisuke use the manor for this party."

"I heard it was something to do with some photos Byakuya didn't want circulating." Ichigo laughed.

"I'm surprised he didn't send Senbonzakura after them all."

Rangiku walked outside, carrying a couple of bottles of Soul Sake, the most potent Sake in all dimensions. She waved to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey, party-poopers!" she shouted. "Come join us! It'll be fun!"

"In a sec, Rangiku!" Ichigo replied. Satisfied, Rangiku threw an unopened bottle up to the pair before returning inside. Ichigo caught it and shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

_**Several Hours and Bottle of Soul Sake later...**_

Kai, who was surprisingly good at holding his liquor, up with the likes of Ukitake and company, was DJ-ing at the huge sound system Urahara had brought in. His iPod was playing what he called the "Party Playlist". The song _Death of Me _by _Red _had just ended and the next song was shuffling.

"Hello, and welcome to Radio Sereitai, non-stop music with you until..." he paused his radio commentary to think and swig some more Sake. "Actually, I don't know. Any requests, bring 'em up here and show some cheer! Up next, the works of Linkin Park and Iron Maiden, but first, Hoobastank! I'm dedicating this one to the gorgeous Orihime Inoue, ladies and gents!"

"_I will dedicate, and sacrifice my every-" _the speakers boomed. _"Thing for just a seconds worth before my story's ending."_

Speaking of the 'gorgeous' Orihime, she was currently squared up to Soifon, a broken Sake bottle in hand.

"And I say that President Bush was the worst dictator in history!" she yelled at a drunken Soifon.

"No, no, no, fuck you!" Soifon shouted back. "It was Tony Blair, everyone knows that!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

Orihime threw the bottle away and went to punch Soifon, but overshot and fell to the floor having spun around.

"Orihime, you alright?" Rukia slurred slightly.

"Oh, here she is, the midget that stole Ichigo!" the auburn-haired mess yelled.

"You like Kai."

"Piss off!"

Ichigo staggered over, wrapping an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

"Hey, there she is, my _Vice-Captain_." he said, emphasizing those two words. "Hey, _Vice-Captain_, I bet you I can climb the wall with only my face."

"That sounds like fun, _Captain_." Rukia replied, giggling like a school girl. "I'll join you."

"Oh, Ichigo, you bastard! How could you leave me for her?" Orihime drunkly protested.

"Who are you again?" Ichigo asked, only to end up with Orihime tangled around his neck whilst kicking his back and scratching his face. It took Rukia, Yoruichi and Urahara to prise her away... Well, I say Rukia. Really, she stood there laughing and filming the event on Ichigo's mobile.

Soon the party died down and many slumped on the floor. Kai turned off the stereo and staggered over to the room he had left Orihime in. He went to kiss her goodnight and fell asleep.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Rukia: Who'd have guessed Orihime is such a violent drunk?_

_Ichigo: I know, I still feel those attacks... Wait, where are we?_

_Rukia: How would I know?_

_Ichigo: Shit._

_Kai: Where'd you two go, this isn't funny!_

_Ichigo: I really shouldn't have had that third bottle...

* * *

_

_Haha, another chapter done for now._

_I figured if I'm doing titles in Tite's style, why not endings?_

_Anyway, read and review please, ideas are welcomed!_

_I'm back at school in a few days, so the amount of posts may decrease with that bloody course work I have to do!_

_'Til next time, hope you enjoy my works!_


	4. Lost Comrades, Aftermath of the Party

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 4: Lost Comrades, the Aftermath of the Party**

Ichigo groaned as he awoke, a bit hungover from the hijinks of last night. He tried to sit up in the darkness only to find there was a wooden panel a few centimetres from his head. He frowned, feeling the surrounding area. To his surprise, he found he was in a rather narrow wooden box with something driven into his ribs.

_How in the nine hells did this happen? _He struggled to remember the night before.

"Dammit." he groaned in defeat.

"Mm... Ichigo?" came a voice over the other side of the box. Ichigo stared but couldn't see the owner of the voice.

"R-Rukia, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but more to the point, what happened?"

"I don't remember." He grunted, remembering something. "I remember betting you I could climb the wall with my face... And then Orihime attacked me... Nope, that's it."

"Well, I remember jumping into the koi pond and..." Rukia paused. "What happened when I did that?"

_**Flashback**_

"Come on, _Captain_," Rukia said, slurring and running towards the pond, Ichigo a few feet behind her.

She leapt into the water, her zanpakuto still at her waist. The water splashed upwards and froze as Sode no Shirayuki's power taking hold of the pond, freezing the fish, water and the unfortunate owner of the zanpakuto in place. Rukia struggled in the ice but couldn't break free.

Ichigo laughed at the sight before him, the drunken captain almost falling in himself.

"Don't laugh, you meanie!" Rukia pouted. It seemed that while she was drunk, she adopted a similar attitude to Chappy, her Gikongan. "Help me out!"

"Ok, ok!" Ichigo said, slurring his words as he drew Zangetsu. "Getshuga Tensshou!"

The blue energy fell free formed and cracked the ice around his Vice-Captain a bit. The Soul Reaper finally wriggled out, not trusting Ichigo's aim. She may have been drunk, but she wasn't stupid.

_**Flashback End**_

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry about almost taking your head off." he said and Rukia shook her head.

"That's not important." she said. "Let's just focus on how we get out of this."

_**Manor Bedroom Three**_

Kai raised his head, inhaling sharply. He was lying on his stomach on the bed from last night, his Haori stained red with a splattering of blood on his shoulder from when a drunken Ikkaku had thrown his sword in the water fight.

Beside him, Orihime groaned as she awoke as well. She looked like she'd had better nights out. Her face was red as she turned to face Kai. She smiled sweetly, the alcohol gone from her system. Kai looked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mornin'" he smirked. Orihime's eyes widened and she sat bolt upright.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "What happened?"

"Well," Kai stretched his arms above himself and pushed his chest outward. "You got very drunk last night, I became a DJ for a while, and..." He frowned. "Where the hell are Ichigo and Rukia? I left them here last night..."

"Maybe they're outside?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, is this blood under my nails?"

"Probably Ichigo's."

Orihime clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God." she turned to Kai. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I'd rather face Aizen on my own then square up to you when you're drunk. No offence, but you did decide to take on fucking _Kenpachi_ with a s_tick_. And, the guy took a beating off ya!"

"What?" Orihime frowned.

_**Flashback**_

Orihime spotted Kenpachi across the dance floor at Kai's side, making a request.

"Yeah, can you do _My Little Girl_?" he asked, slightly drunk.

"Sure." Kai said, finding the song. "Who's it for?"

"Yachiru."

Kai smiled.

"I'll put it on in a sec."

Kenpachi left Kai to it and, before he knew it, Orihime was in front of him wielding a large sakura tree branch.

"You really hurt my Ichigo before!" the girl snarled. "Time for some payback!"

"The Hell-"

_THWACK!_

"Ok, this next one is dedicated to Yachiru by her captain..." Kai paused as he watched Orihime smash the branch into Kenpachi. He yelled as another swing crunched into his back. Kai winced. "Ouch! Anyway, here's the song."

Kai hit play and ran to help Komamora pull Orihime away from the battered captain and pry the branch from her hand.

_**Flashback End**_

Kai shook his head in the memory of the night. Orihime blushed heavier than before, her cheeks matching the colour of Renji's hair, who had just walked in.

"Uh, my bad." he said, seeing Kai and Orihime in the room. "Have you seen Rukia or Captain Kurosaki, Captain Friel?"

Kai frowned.

"You haven't seen them either?" he asked.

"Not since yesterday, no."

"In that case, we'd better go find them. Can you pick up their spiritual pressure at all?"

"None, not even Ich- I mean, Captain Kurosaki's. It's a little unusual."

"Where's Byakuya?"

"The sakura tree outside."

Kai turned to the window and saw the pink sakura tree blossoms. He kissed Orihime on the cheek and leapt out of the window, landing beside Byakuya.

"What is it, Kai?" he asked, using his first name due to his rank.

"I need to know all the places where there are spiritual blinders in the manor." he replied. "We've lost the new 5th Squad Captain and Vice-Captain."

"You're obviously not looking very well then."

"What's that?"

"Only sleeping quarters are blinded and the trip sensors have been on since last night to ensure no one disturbed each other."

"So, where'd they be?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Are you going to question me all day?"

"Just this last one."

"Most likely, they would be in Rukia's room."

Kai looked up and toward Rukia's room.

"Thanks, Byakuya!" he yelled, running off.

_**Unknown location, Kuchiki Manor**_

"OW!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia kneed him in the back. "Watch it!"

"Well excuse me if I'm trying to get out of this mess!" she rebuked.

"Well there isn't enough space for this, Rukes."

Rukia's tone softened at her pet name.

"Oh, right."

Silence descended, then,

"Sorry." Ichigo said finally.

"What for?" Rukia asked, puzzled by his apology.

"It's my fault we're here."

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, my _Vice-Captain_," Ichigo whispered as Kai snored on the bed, Orihime wrapped around him. "Let's go somewhere more fun!"

Rukia giggled at her rank and nodded to Ichigo.

"Follow me." he whispered in her ear.

The two crept into Rukia's room, no one awake or sober enough to notice them moving. Once inside, Ichigo opened a wooden chest and placed Zangetsu against the wall, leant against Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. Ichigo climbed into the chest and Rukia followed, not thinking as she should have. The lid snapped shut, and that was all either could remember.

_**Flashback End**_

"Wait, if that's what happened, why can't we open the lid again?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, maybe something fell on it."

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know what!"

"I can hear you two a mile off." came a muffled voice that made them jump.

"Kai, that you?" Ichigo asked.

_**Rukia's Room**_

Kai ran into the room to find it deserted with Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu propped against the wall by a box, which had ice clawed over the lid, leaving gaps for air, but keeping it sealed. The zanpakuto were both licked with ice, holding them together. Kai sighed, knowing the pair wouldn't leave their zanpakuto lying around for anyone to take as they wished.

"They're in here somewhere," he mused quietly, when a yell from the box confirmed his thoughts. Kai sighed again, walking to the box. "I can hear you two a mile off."

"Kai, that you?" Ichigo's muffled voice asked.

"Sure is. One sec." Kai thrust the tip of Supernova Dragon into the gap between the lid and the box itself, before prising the two apart. He smirked down at the pair, lying one on the other. "Good to see you again."

Rukia climbed off of Ichigo and out of the box with Kai's help, before Ichigo himself rose from the coffin-like box.

_**Later, Senkai Gate**_

Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Kai and Shinji walked through the Senkai Gate to Urahara's shop in near silence. Urahara and Yoruichi had disappeared to keep the people in the shop basement in check. They had been gone for a while, and they had to check that Isshin hadn't destroyed the place.

_**Unknown Section of Karakura**_

A small black sphere glinted as it shifted and morphed, taking a new shape as it melted into a hideous form. Red eyes glinted as the strange creature stood and howled at the moon.

A new threat had been born.

* * *

_Ichigo: How did that ice freeze us in the box?_

_Kai: That'd be Sode no Shirayuki._

_Ichigo: What? Where do you think you're going?_

_Kai: My secret._

_Rukia: How strange._

_Ichigo: Yeah._

_Kon: Nee-san!_

_Ichigo: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU, LITTLE FURBALL!_

_Rukia: so nice to see everything's back to normal(!)

* * *

_

_Ok, this is a working progress with the other two fanfics._

_This is gonna get slow as GCSE's are pissing me off and eating up my free time._

_So, enjoy this and I'll update when I can._

_Ideas are helpful and willingly acepted!_

_No flames, please!_


	5. Disturbance, The New Menace

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 5: Disturbance, the New Menace**

_**Next Day, Orihime's Apartment**_

Orihime stretched in her bed for a while, not wanting to get up, but it was the day they were due to return to school. Grudgingly, she heaved herself out of bed and into the living room, feeling a breeze coming from an open window. Kai's body was slumped against the wall and she feared he was unconscious, but he leapt in through the window, cracking his fingers and neck.

"Ah, nothing like an early morning hollow beating." he muttered, re-entering his body. He stood up, dressed in his school trousers and shoes but his shirt was lying on his make-shift bed.

"Uh, w-why are you up so early?" Orihime asked, trying to look away from Kai's exposed chest but finding herself transfixed on it.

"Oh, couldn't sleep in so I thought I'd make you something to eat, but then I got a hollow warning, that put a dampener on that plan." he explained.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!" Orihime said suddenly. "I'll sort that out for you right away!"

"Nonsense, I'm not going to let the beautiful woman who's letting me stay at her house do everything for me. Besides, you're not ready for school. Just let me deal with it."

Orihime acknowledged the fact that Kai was both stubborn and refused to accept that she was just being hospitable. She smiled at him then disappeared into the bathroom to shower and dress.

_**Urahara's Shop Basement**_

"IIICHIIIGOOO!" Isshin yelled, receiving a full-blown fist in his face from the orange-haired teen.

"Gah!" Ichigo roared. "What the hell is wrong with you, you old pervert?"

"Just because a father loves his son and wishes him the best, doesn't make him a pervert."

"The fact that a son's father is checking up on his son and his _girlfriend_ when they get up, _that _makes you a pervert!"

Isshin smiled.

"You said your girlfriend."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"You said _'the fact that a son's father is checking up on his son and his __**girlfriend**__' _just now. I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU, ICHIGO! MY SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ichigo smashed a fist into his father's jaw, sending him crashing into a rock pillar. Rukia groaned as she stretched.

"What's with all the shouting?" she mumbled.

"It's nothing." Ichigo replied, his tone softer than before. "Just that immature baboon of a father being less than helpful as usual. Seems like everything is back to normal."

"Pretty much. It'll probably be a few months before everything is rebuilt though."

Rukia slipped out of her make-shift bed beside Ichigo and Ichigo blushed as he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing. With a lack of clothes between them and only Ichigo's wardrobe left intact after the fighting, Rukia had to borrow some of Ichigo's clothing. She wore his _Nice Vibe _t-shirt, which was a bit too long for her small frame, and a pair of her own underpants. Ichigo quickly averted his eyes to save himself the embarrassment of being slapped in the face so early on.

"We should get going soon." Ichigo muttered. "School's back on today, even though half of the buildings are missing."

Rukia nodded.

"Alright, let's see if we can use one of the cubicles Kisuke set up." she said, grabbing her uniform and leading the way to the stone changing rooms the shop owner had fitted recently.

_**Karakura High**_

Kai and Orihime hadn't been walking long on the way to school, when Kai had disappeared and used his Bankai to defeat a few dwindling Hollows and release a few trapped citizens, including a few spirits, which he performed konsos on. Needless to say, he was lucky that he had his Gikongan, or he'd have been extremely late.

The group were gathered on the roof of Karakura High, talking about the events that had happened.

"So, you say that you two are now captains?" Uryu asked, being the only one who hadn't gone to the Soul Society. Despite Ukitake's invite, Uryu was still a Quincy and, as such, refused to step into the Sereitai without a proper reason.

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Ichigo said. He was leant against a wall with Rukia resting with her head on his chest.

"Sure is." Kai replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I mean..." he chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed. "it's not like we're actual soul reapers, so it is a bit out of the blue."

"Agreed. And Head-Captain Yamamoto's promotion is very sudden as well." Uryu pondered.

"You think it's a trap?"

A beeping interrupted them as Rukia's soul pager went off.

"We got a hollow." she said, reaching for her Gikongan.

"I'll get it, love birds." Kai smirked, swallowing his Gikongan. He had just about jettisoned from his body, when another beep went off.

"What the-"

Another series of beeps, then a high-pitched squeal.

"What's with this today?" Rukia asked as it happened a third time.

"This is a lot like when Uryu challenged me, remember?" Ichigo said.

"Quite vividly so." Uryu replied. "In any case, something or someone is destroying them in quick succession."

"I'll go take a look." Kai said. "Where're the signals coming from?"

"Due north." Rukia replied. Kai nodded, kissed Orihime, and leapt off, using his Shunpo to get him there faster.

When he arrived, he masked his pressure and quickly spotted a low-level hollow trying to devour a spirit. And then something that Kai couldn't explain happened.

The spirit turned and devoured the hollow.

"The hell is this?" he wondered.

The spirit shifted, red energy spread over it, changing it back to it's rightful form. It was huge, dragon-like, and hungry looking. It spotted Kai and snarled, licking it's teeth in apprehension. Kai stopped hiding his pressure and drew Supernova.

"Well, come on then, you ugly son of a bitch!" he yelled, flames shrouding his blade.

The dragon-thing lunged at him, spewing a blast of purple energy from it's toothy maw. Kai dodged and lunged for the creature again, taking a claw in the back which only stung his shoulder for a time. The blade crashed into the neck and, if it were a hollow, it would've been dematerialised into reishi. But the blade skimmed off, even with the flames adding to his attack. Kai frowned and leapt backward.

"You fight well, for an amateur." the creature growled gruffly.

"You seem more intelligent than I thought." Kai returned. "Who and what are you?"

"You've met me before, Vizard Captain. I'm known by a new name, and by a new form, yet I still have the knowledge of before."

"Who are you?"

"I am Drako, although you would know me as the Hogyoku."

Kai's eyes widened.

"Impossible. How could you change your form like this?"

"No, it isn't impossible, it is improbable. I don't fully understand it myself, but I believe that being fused with Sosuke Aizen has enabled me to take on a more human form. From there, I evolved by fusion with hollows. I now stand on a higher level to even the strongest of arrancar."

"I think you underestimate me." Kai said, yawning.

"Then I'm afraid that this will hurt, and I guarantee it." Drako growled.

Kai lunged at the creature that had been the Hogyoku, but it had vanished. A blast of black energy with a dark purple tint caught Kai from behind and he crashed to the ground, his head spinning, a resonant scream in his head. Finally, Kai raised his head and heaved himself up, but Drako was long gone.

"Damn!" he grunted.

_**Urahara Shop, Later**_

Kai finished telling his story to the group, clutching his head.

"You sure you're alright, Kai?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, little dizzy." Kai replied.

"So, this Drako used to be the Hogyoku and can grow in power through the consumption of hollows." Urahara mused. "Interesting ability."

"Yeah, there's something not right though."

"How do you mean?"

"That last attack. It was-" Kai hesitated. "-different. It was like a Vizard or a Hollow's pressure."

"Ah, that may be the Hogyoku's hollowfying power. I doubt it'd have much of an effect of you or Ichigo, but anyone without hollow powers may become hollowfied. We can't risk people being hit by that attack."

Kai just grunted and rubbed his temples with his right hand. Orihime looked at him worriedly.

_Rertyan, what's going on? _Kai thought.

_I'll be damned if I know, but... it hurts, _Rertyan replied.

Kai looked up.

"Hurts?"

Ichigo looked over.

"Rertyan?" he asked. Kai just nodded. "What's he saying hurts?"

"Dunno, he's reluctant to talk 'cause of the pain."

"This can't be good."

"Screw that, let's get some damned training done."

Rukia sighed.

"Let's go for it." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

_Too be continued...

* * *

_

_Ichigo: So that thing is the Hogyoku?_

_Rukia: Yeah, and it seems worse than Aizen._

_Orihime: Do you think we can beat it?_

_Kai: Without a doubt. Now if my head-_

_Rertyan: Gah! AAARRRGGGHHH!_

_Ichigo: This can't be good.

* * *

_

_Ok, it's late when I'm finishing this and I'm watching the Diamond Dust Rebellion as I type this._

_It's a later update than hoped, but homework and lack of computer time, coupled with my fifteenth on Sunday last week delayed me._

_I'm hoping to link in the next chapter with a drawing soon to be put on DeviantArt._

_For now, though, I bid you guys good night._

_Next update will be The Black Hollow, which is nearing it's end I'll admit._

_Enjoy! Please review!_


	6. Reform, the Power of Drako Revealed

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 6: Reform, the Power of Drako Revealed**

Kai barely ducked out of the way of another slash from Zangetsu's curved blade. Ichigo stopped and looked at him seriously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "Usually you'd be giving me a run for my money."

"I'm fine." Kai grunted.

"_Well I'm not!_" Rertyan growled inside Kai's head. "_The buzzing won't stop dammit!_"

"Buzzing?" Kai repeated the word in confusion. "What the-"

He was cut off by an inhuman shriek that echoed through the teenager's mind and out of his mouth. His head spun as his knees buckled and he fell to his hands and knees, barely able to stay up as he was forced into his inner world, a white mask forming over his face by itself.

_**Kai's Inner World**_

Kai opened his eyes in the dark cave that was his inner world. Supernova looked troubled as Kai struggled to his feet and approached the zanpakuto.

"What am I doing here, Supernova?" he asked, feeling the ground tremble.

"Rertyan's suffering a great deal," the dragon explained. "he is reforging his mask in the process. It is a dangerous, painful process which will either grant him greater power... or kill him."

"And that would kill me, yes?" The spirit nodded. Kai sighed. "Bloody fantastic, as usual."

_**Underground Training Area**_

Ichigo watched as Rertyan straightened before him, mask formed. He growled, then threw his head back in an ear-piercing, heart stopping, blood chilling roar of pain. His mask began to glow red and the horns began to destabilise, turning to red reishi particles that swirled around the Hollow's body.

"_AAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" _came the roar, alerting Ichigo and Rukia (who had come down to see what was happening) that something wasn't right.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki as a precaution.

"Rukia, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, eyes fixed on the swirling red electrical energy.

"He is destabilising. It happens somethings with high levels of spiritual pressure, like when you deflected that Cero from a menos grande. It could kill him."

"Dammit! We have to do something!"

"There's nothing to do but hope for the best."

_**Kai's Inner World**_

Kai focussed on Rertyan and felt his pain emphasized by the destabilizing mask. He closed his eyes and concentrated his red reiatsu into the hollow, giving him the extra power he needed.

"Rertyan, don't give up on this fight!" he growled, willing the hollow on.

_**Underground Training Area**_

Rukia and Ichigo watched in wonder as the horns remade themselves and slowly grew as the remaining reishi was absorbed with a series of cracks and crunches. Another roar and the body became shrouded in a storm of dust, causing Ichigo and Rukia to shield their eyes.

"Reveal your true power," came a distorted yell from the dust-cloud. "Supernova Dragon!"

A forceful blast of reiatsu forced the shroud aside, revealing a strange sight to the Squad 5 Captain and Lieutenant. Kai's face was completely hidden behind his mask (which now sported a triple horn on the top and two rams horns that curled once and pointed straight upwards, ending just above the central horns) but the left side of his body had changed into it's hollowfied equivalent. The left side of his top had become shredded in the force of the hollowfication along with the left leg of his trousers, going from ankle to mid-thigh. The white skin was tattooed with red markings that seemed to spread out from his hollow hole. His shoulder held a large shoulder pad with three spikes sticking out of it. Around the Hollow's ankle was some red fur that clumped around the ankle, while the wrist sported a shackle with a broken length of chain hanging from it. Rukia gaped at the sight as the hollow drove it's blade into the ground and drew it's right pistol, charging a red and black energy sphere. It also had a dark red and black Cero charging in it's left hand.

"What the hell?" Rukia said.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you said he'd be killed!"

"I said he _could_ be killed! Use your ears, idiot!"

They didn't have time to argue as the pistol was fired at them, causing the duo to split up. Ichigo turned and saw the Cero fire at Rukia, but he used his Shunpo to get between the two quickly.

"Zangetsu!" he yelled, activating the Shikai II before intercepting the Cero, but even with such high a power in the zanpakuto, the Cero seemed to be draining the energy to fuel itself.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, willing as much power as he could into the lunar fang as it charged. "Tenshou!"

Even with the lunar fang combating it, the Cero was stubborn, but eventually the two cancelled each other out. Ichigo panted for a moment, then turned to Rukia.

"We've got to suppress him." he said. Rukia nodded.

"Bankai!" they said, taking on their full forms.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Heavenly White Snow." Rukia said. (If someone could let me know the Japanese for this, I'd be most grateful!)

Rertyan laughed with joy.

"Finally!" he yelled. "With this power, I'll be near unstoppable!"

"Think again!" Ichigo yelled, trying to use his Demon Moon Piercing Eternity, but the hollow turned and grabbed the black blade as it came at him, causing Ichigo to freeze momentarily.

"Idiots leave themselves open like that, Captain of Squad 5." Rertyan growled, raising his sword again. "You should pay more attention."

The hollow went to stab Ichigo but Rukia Intercepted the strike with her shield.

"Fourth dance," she said, focussing. "White Blast."

The shield shone brightly before freezing the flames around Supernova and sending a huge blast of ice and snow over Rertyan, freezing him.

"That'll hold him for a while." Rukia said firmly, keeping her gaze fixed on the hollow.

_**Kai's Inner World**_

Kai growled.

"Rertyan!" he yelled. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"What'cha mean?" the hollow replied innocently, but Kai wasn't fazed by this.

"You know exactly what the bloody hell I mean! Your mask is solidified, so why haven't you relinquished control?"

"I figured I'd take tonight release time a little early, seeing as how I have all kinds of new power. Just breakin' in the mask, what's the big deal?"

"How about you give me back my goddamn body before I break the damn mask off and keep you here until I feel the need to release you."

Rertyan sighed.

"Touché King." he sighed, allowing himself to be dragged back into the inner world. "There you go. Oh, by the way, we're kinda frozen so good luck with that."

"Thanks a bunch(!)" Kai growled before returning to his body.

Supernova turned to the hollow and cocked his head to one side slightly.

"So, what was it like?" he asked.

"Friggin' awesome." Rertyan replied with a smirk. "I'll show you it some time."

_**Underground Training Area**_

Kai forced a large portion of reiatsu out of his body as he took control, shattering the ice that held him. His mask was still intact, although the hollowfied parts of him had returned to normal, so he decided to see what it now looked like. He sheathed Supernova in it's chain and raised both hands to carefully peel the mask away from his face before turning it around and staring back at the lifeless eye-holes with surprise.

"Wow," he murmured. "I didn't expect this at all."

"You aren't the only one, Kai." Ichigo said, catching the Captain's attention. "So that's what the hogyoku can do."

"Seems like it. We'll go look for it tomorrow, for now lets get home and get a little sleep. I'm gonna go tell the Vizards what we've learnt."

_**Later, Urahara Shop Second Bedroom**_

After the damage Kai's hollow side had done to the training area underground, Ichigo and Rukia had been given the spare bedroom on the second floor of the shop itself, since it wasn't being used. Oddly enough, it seemed like Ichigo's room; a bed under the window, a desk next to it and a cupboard with an extra bed in it, in which Rukia slept.

A thunderstorm had rolled into Karakura, blotting out the night sky with roars of rage and strikes of fury. The heavens bawled with each blast of light that cracked the sky and each growl that disturbed the citizens.

Rukia hated it. Each flash and bang awoke her from her attempts at sleep and scared her for an age.

Ichigo was also struggling. The rain reminded him of bad memories, as it did Rukia. Ichigo's mother had been killed in the rain, Rukia was taken to the Soul Society for her execution in the rain, and Ichigo was taken by the Black Hollow in the rain. Ichigo was asleep, but in the grip of the nightmares of his memories from the rain.

Rukia jumped and let out a squeak as another crash of thunder rolled over the unsuspecting town. She sat bolt upright in Ichigo's closet, breathing rapidly, trying to calm herself.

_It was just the storm, _the petite Soul Reaper thought.

She sighed at her own silliness, opening the closet door and swinging her legs out. She watched Ichigo stir in his sleep, his brow furrowed, body thrashing and, every once in a while, a word or a jumble of incoherent babble slipped from his mouth.

"Mum..." he mumbled. "Don't do it... Don't leave... I need..."

Rukia smiled sympathetically at his muddled words about his mother... Or, at least, she thought it was his mother.

"Please don't... Rukia..." The teenager rolled onto his back.

Rukia didn't have time to consider what the orange-haired teen's words meant as a flash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder scared her, and she fell from the closet with a thud onto the floor.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled shortly, waking from his nightmare.

There was a shocked silence as Ichigo clamped a hand over his mouth before he could blurt out more than he wanted, the silence broken only a flash outside and a crash as the thunder rolled over the small shop. Rukia yelped and stood up, going to the closet again, when her hand was captured in Ichigo's, halting her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course I'm ok- Ah!" Rukia had tried to stop him worrying, but another loud thunder clap scared her and she jumped into Ichigo, clutching his chest tightly, as if she feared it would vanish from existence. She realised what she was doing with a blush, inhaling his scent deeply as she calmed herself.

"I don't like the rain or thunderstorms." she explained, embarrassed.

"Come on." Ichigo whispered in her ear, embracing her. "There's nothing to fear, I'll protect you."

Rukia felt herself calm further just from being in her Captain's arms in the pitch black.

"C-can I sleep with you, Ichigo?" she asked carefully, not wanting to offend him. "It'll be just for tonight, and you won't even know I'm-"

Rukia stopped as she felt a pressure on her lips, eyes wide. As soon as she realised it was in fact Ichigo kissing her, she closed her eyes and kissed back. Not even the dark clouds above them could stop their moment, which only ended when they needed air once more. Rukia gazed into Ichigo's warm chocolate eyes and he stared into her sapphire globes, both smiled slightly.

"Come on, it's no problem." he told the small Soul Reaper, picking up her tiny frame and carrying her to bed.

The two settled gently in the folds of the bed, arms wrapped around one another, each inhaling the other's scent.

Outside the door, Urahara and Isshin moved away from the door, a grin on the shop-keeper's face.

"It seems that your son and Rukia have finally gotten together." Urahara smirked.

"Yeah, and I owe you twenty." Isshin grumbled, digging into his wallet and handing his friend his money.

"Yes, it's a pleasure doing business with you again, Isshin."

* * *

_Ichigo: You bastard! You were betting on me and Rukia?_

_Urahara: Of course, I'm a business man after all._

_Ichigo: And you too, dad?_

_Isshin: I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't. Oh, Ichigo, give your father a hug, you're finally a man!_

_Ichigo: Get the hell away from me you freak!

* * *

_

_Yeah, I gave in to my temptation and gave a nice chunk of Ichiruki goodness._

_I don't care what people say, it should be Ichiruki and Ishihime, not Ichihime!_

_Anyway, apologies for delays, that bastard called homework got me again._

_Anyways, enjoy, read, comment, and see you next time!_

_Oh, and Happy Halloween guys and girls!_


	7. Link, the Mysterious Hollow Cave

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 7: Link, the Mysterious Hollow Cave**

Ichigo awoke to the chirping of the birds outside and looked at the clock, before letting out a yell and leaping out of bed.

"Dammit! Stupid alarm clock never works anymore!" he yelled, scrambling to put on his uniform. "Dammit, where'd my shirt go?"

The door opened and Ichigo's face and the face of the newcomer turned bright red. In his haste, Ichigo had forgotten about Rukia sharing the room and hadn't checked where she was. Now both stood in abject awkward silence, staring wide-eyed at each other, Ichigo in his boxers and Rukia in nothing but a soft blue towel, her wet hair plastered to her scalp. This silence lasted for a number of seconds, before a certain stuffed lion ruined the moment.

"Rukia!" Kon cooed as he appeared from nowhere. "My darling Rukia, I've been-" He paused, realising that Rukia had just come from the shower, wrapped in a towel. He was in heaven. "O-O-O- R-Ru-" Kon leapt at Rukia, startling her. "RUKIA, MY SWEET, LET ME HOLD YOU!"

Ichigo was quick on the mark, intercepting Kon and throwing him into the adjacent wall.

"Would you shut the hell up, it's too damn early for your crap, Kon!" he yelled, stamping down on the yellow toy.

"OW! That hurt, nimrod! You never let me and Rukia embrace each other!"

"And the fact that she's in only a towel doesn't have anything at all to do with it(!) You're disgusting, you little perverted furball!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, I can take ya!"

Before either could strike, Rukia landed a foot on the top of Kon's head, squashing him into the floor and causing the Gikongan capsule to pop out of his body.

"Do me a favour and just keep the capsule in your pocket, Captain." Rukia said, smirking. "Nice shorts."

Ichigo was a little flustered over this.

"Rukia..."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

The alarm sprang into life and notified them they had very little time to get ready for school.

"Get your frickin' uniform on, we need to be gone, like, now!"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'm fully aware of that, Ichigo. Give me five minutes."

"Make it two!"

_**Orihime's House**_

Kai pulled his shirt over his chest and buttoned it quickly before Orihime walked in, her uniform fully completed, but he was careless and dropped his watch in the process.

"Damn." he growled, crouching to grab it, cringing as his abdomen curled, a small gasp of pain escaping his lips.

Orihime looked at him and, before he knew it, she had her Soten Kisshun over a number of relatively fresh wounds over his chest and stomach.

"What happened?" she asked, focussing.

"No idea." Kai admitted, scowling to himself. "I just woke up in my spirit-form with these wounds and my body had them too." He paused, then. "You know that I don't like having these things fixed."

"I know, it makes you careless, but then again, you can't let these ones go untreated."

"You're way too kind, you know that?"

"So people say." The girl flashed him a smile as he redid his shirt. "There you go."

"I'm sorry." He smirked. "But we've got to run, 'cause we're now late."

Kai and Orihime, wasting no time at all, jumped up and sprinted off toward Karakura High.

_**Karakura High**_

"Hm, well, this is not a good start." Miss Ochi grumbled, checking the attendance. "Lots of people missing and it's only the second day back. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Friel, Inoue, and this isn't the first time for those. I wonder-"

"Sorry!" Ichigo yelled, bursting through the door, followed by Kai, Orihime and Rukia, all panting. "We had some problems getting here, Miss."

"Well, since you aren't that late, and it's only the second day back, I'll let you guys off. But do try to get in on time. Now, get to your desks."

And so began the droning of the school day.

_**Later, Urahara Shop**_

The group gathered around the table in the Urahara shop after school, awaiting the news Urahara had wanted to share with them. The group consisted of the usual suspects (Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Kai, Renji, Uryu, Chad and the shopkeeper himself) along with Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. Finally, Urahara spoke up.

"Alright, I suppose you're all wondering why I asked you all here, yes?" he said. Kai frowned.

"Question; why the _fuck_ were you making us wait for ages just to say that?" he growled irritatedly.

"No reason, I just like the suspense." Kai looked as if he was contemplating whether to smash his fist into Urahara's stupid smug face. It seemed that he decided against it. "So, on to the reason. I'm afraid that there was a great disturbance last night. I believe the Hogyoku is devouring more souls and making itself more powerful. This could be a problem if it continues.

"At the rate it is going, the Hogyoku will turn to low level hollows and then work upward until it rivals the power of a Vasto Lorde. This could be very problematic. So, I suggest that we search for where it has gone and is now hiding.

"We will split up and search for the dark reiatsu the Hogyoku secretes and locate it. Orihime, Chad and Uryu, you take the river and the surrounding areas, Tessai, Renji, Jinta and Ururu, you go to where Kai fought it and find a way to locate the reiatsu, Yoruichi and I will search the rest of the town, and that leaves Kai, Rukia and Ichigo, you three will search the outskirts of the town."

"You realise that it may not be around here any more, right?" Kai pointed out in a bored tone.

"That is a possibility, but we still should look around. Now then, let's go."

"Right!" everyone replied before heading to their positions.

As Ichigo and Rukia flew out ahead of Kai, the raven-haired boy detected something. Looking down, he spotted a small hollow running toward something on the outskirts. Ordinarily, he would ignore it, but this hollow felt... different, like it's reiatsu had been tainted with the Hogyoku's power. He followed it, Ichigo and Rukia in tow, until the hollow ran into a small hole in a rock.

"Dammit all!" Rukia cursed. "We almost had it!"

"Well, we'd better go after it." Ichigo said. Kai nodded.

"I'll find another way in, no way in hell am I getting' through there." he replied, disappearing to find a way in, leaving Ichigo and Rukia stood by themselves, chancing looks at each other every so often. Rukia could tell something was troubling her Captain.

"What's wrong?" she asked finally.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, trying to mask his feelings, but Rukia wasn't fooled that easily.

"You seem troubled, what's wrong?"

"Oh..." He hesitated. "It's nothing, don't worry."

"Ichigo, tell me."

"It's nothing, Rukia, really."

Rukia still wasn't buying it. "Ichigo, you know damned well that I can tell when something is wrong, we've known each other far too long now for your poor excuse for masking your feelings to go unnoticed, baka. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Ichigo bit his tongue lightly and cursed silently, knowing she was right and she also wouldn't stop pressing unless she knew it was a tender subject or she got an answer, the latter being the easier to do. He opened his mouth to speak, when the sound of rushing air that was a Shunpo resonated nearby as Kai shimmered into sight.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I've found our way in, and I really don't like it." he said, thumbs looped around his belt. "I had a look inside and I felt some strong pressure inside there, almost undoubtedly a lot of hollows inside. Anyway, if we use our masks, Ichigo, maybe we can make it seem that Rukia's our captive and we're arrancars."

"Sounds like an idea." Ichigo admitted.

Kai led the duo to the opening, the larger of all of them, yet still quite small. Ichigo frowned.

"What the hell kind of hollow can fit inside these things?" he asked.

"Really small, low power ones." Rukia replied. "Now, are we going to stand here asking stupid questions all day, or are we going to actually go inside? Come on!"

Rukia hunkered down and crawled inside with ease, allowing for Ichigo and Kai to enter with more of a struggle. Once inside, the Vizard Captain and 5th Squad Captain donned their masks and grasped Rukia's arms like a prisoner, then they walked inside the crowded cavern.

The light that shone through the small holes in the ceiling wasn't a lot, but it was enough to show them what was inside. Drako sat on a rock in the centre with his tail wrapped around a rock pillar. All around the cavern were hollows bringing souls to him or even fighting to see who deserved to be devoured. It was insane, yet it worked.

"My god." Ichigo muttered.

"Shut up, you'll get us caught!" Kai hissed. He was at an advantage in the sense that his mask hadn't been seen before and he would look completely different to how he should.

Of course, that doesn't mean that they were that lucky. Almost instantly, the hollows and souls all became shrouded in a purple-hued energy and vanished into Drako, leaving nothing but the three Soul Reapers and the ex-Hogyoku. Drako laughed.

"I wondered how long it would be until you arrived," he growled as Kai and Ichigo released Rukia. "But still, it doesn't matter. I am unstoppable!"

"Dream on!" Kai barked, using his Shunpo to strike the Hogyoku and attack multiple times, before being swatted into the floor some way away, Supernova clattering down nearby.

"Damn you!" Ichigo roared, charging his blade. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Baka, what are you doing?" Rukia yelled, but it was too late.

The energy ripple missed Drako as it turned into a small hollow and ran through a small hole. It then proceeded to crash into the wall and collapse sections of the cave. Rubble and dirt fell everywhere and relentlessly pummelled the trio's backs, forcing them to grit their teeth and bare it. Rukia was about to turn to the hole and crawl through, when a loud crack was heard above and the ceiling caved in. The section loomed over but never hit her as something hard slammed into her and she felt the hard ground crash into her while a heavy weight pressed down on her body. The sounds of rumbling and cracking echoed for what seemed like an age, before coming to an end. Rukia looked around but there was very little light now, yet she could tell what trouble they were in...

They were trapped in the remains of the cave.

* * *

_Rukia: What the hell happened?_

_Uryu: Obviously Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou had enough power to level the cave. Yet another example of how he never thinks before he acts._

_Ichigo: Shut up!_

_Renji: Why is it we can't sense you guys?_

_Chad: What's gonna happen now?_

_Kai: Where the hell is my zanpakuto?_

_Ichigo + Rukia: All will be revealed next time!

* * *

_

_Yeah yeah, crappy cliffhanger, so what?_

_This is part of a two-parter chapter, but I'm gonna put a gap on before next time._

_Should be easier to upload soon as my new computer for mum's place is almost ready now._

_So I'll soon have two machines to work from :D_

_As per usual, feel free to review, I'd like to hear your feedback!_

_I have a main plot line, but I'll keep that secret._

_Sayonara!_

_Next work will be Language of the Heart!_


	8. Trapped, Fallout of the Cave

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 8: Trapped, Fallout of the Cave**

As the shockwave of reiatsu smashed into the wall, Ichigo knew what was about to happen. He hadn't been thinking, but he knew that this spelt trouble for the group. Rocks fell all around as Kai's semi-conscious form vanished behind a wall of rubble and the ceiling cracked, a large lump heading for Rukia. There was no time to waste. Without thinking (_Uryu: Does he ever think?_), Ichigo ran forward, leapt over Rukia and landed on top of her as the rock crashed into his back and pinned him to the ground. He let out a grunt of pain as it hit and the air ran out of him, but he took the worst of the damage, protecting Rukia with his own body.

Rukia's eyes adjusted slowly to the half-light, allowing her to see what had protected her and was now pressed against her back. Looking up, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"Ichi- go." she said finally. He looked up at her, blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth as he smiled.

"Hey, midget." he managed. "Are you alright?"

"Baka! I should be asking you that! What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Rukia calmed down.

"That aside, can you move?"

"No, I'm pinned down under this thing." Ichigo gasped as the pain sank in further. "Rukia, don't worry about me, just get out of here."

"I'm not going to abandon you, Ichigo!"

"Rukia, that's an order, dammit!"

Rukia cursed under her breath before wriggling out from underneath Ichigo and moving to the hole in the wall nearby. He looked back and cursed again, heading to Ichigo's side and beginning to lift rubble off of him.

"Rukia, I told you to get out of here." Ichigo growled.

"And I told you, I won't leave you behind like this. Now shut up and help me!"

Ichigo complied, helping the small Soul Reaper to move the stones from his aching back.

_**River Bank, Karakura**_

Chad looked up and frowned hard.

"Can you guys feel that?" he asked suddenly, Uryu and Orihime looking up in confusion.

"Feel what, Chad?" Orihime asked.

"Now that you mention it, it's more of a lack of twin crushing reiatsus than something new." Uryu commented.

"Do you think something happened to Ichigo and his group?"

"Possibly, but we can't be sure of that."

Suddenly, Renji shimmered into sight, a look of concern on his face.

"I take it you guys have noticed it as well, yes?" he said, receiving nods from the trio. "We'd better go find them, they could be in trouble."

"Where are they anyway?" Uryu asked.

"A few miles out from here. Follow me."

The trio followed the red-spiky haired Soul Reaper as he led them towards the wrecked cave.

_**Cave Ruins, Eastern Section**_

Kai growled to himself as he got up, his head pounding and his back aching. He stood and dusted himself off, the white of his Haori scuffed with dust and dirt.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning. What the hell happened?" he asked himself rhetorically. The question was soon forgotten when he realise his zanpakuto wasn't chained to his back as it should be, nor was it in his hand. "Shit, where'd it go?"

"_Lost something?_" Rertyan asked.

"Yeah, bloody hell, do you know where Supernova is?"

"_Yeah, he's right here, I'll go-_"

"Not his spirit, the sword you dick!"

"_And how would I know where that is?_"

"Gah! Useless!" Kai looked around and spotted the hilt of Supernova, from it's chain to the nose of the dragon's head (which lay half buried in the rubble), sticking out of the pile of stone. "Gotcha!"

Kai stumbled over to it and grabbed the grip, emitting a light pulse to displace the stone from around the blade, and removed his sword, inspecting it for damage. Once he was sure that the weapon was intact, he charged it, the chain winding obediently around his right forearm, and sent a Chaos Wave through the wall, opening up his escape route.

"Now then, where the hell are the other two?" he asked himself.

_**Cave Ruins, Western Section**_

"Dammit!" Rukia growled in the tight confines of the passage.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Ichigo said almost smugly, his abdomen still aching like he had gone ten rounds with Grimmjow's rapid punches hammering him in the stomach. "I mean, not even _you_ are small enough for _that_ hole, midget."

"Enough with the comments on my height!" Rukia barked angrily, trying to kick her orange-haired substitute, but failing due to the distance she could reach. "Anyway, I'm almost out."

"Really, are you sure about that?"

"Yes... The fact that I can't get any closer is an entirely different point."

Ichigo sighed.

"I knew it, you're stuck, aren't you?"

"...No, just... Ok, yes, I'm fucking stuck."

"Now was that so hard?" Ichigo was enjoying this; being able to tease Rukia without fear of being killed by the demon midget.

"Shut up and help me!"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and grabbed her ankles, pulling as hard as he could, but his efforts only yielded angry yells and curses from Rukia.

"OW!" she yelped. "Baka, that's not working! Are you actually as stupid as you look?"

"Alright, fine," Ichigo released her ankles and moved away slightly. "You get out yourself and I'll find another route."

"What?" Rukia's eyes were wide and her voice was timid and small.

"You heard, I'm gonna find a way out and let you get on with this by yourself. Good luck!"

"Wait! Ichigo, you can't just leave me!" Silence to answer. "Ichigo?" Still nothing. "Ichigo, please, this isn't funny!" She was getting desperate by now, seeing as how her chest was being extremely limited by her confines, but still there was no response, just a single muffled 'BANG' from behind like a Getsuga Tenshou hitting a wall. "Ichigo, alright, I'm fucking sorry! Just get me out of here!"

"Fine. God, you're such a wimp Rukia." Ichigo said in an amused tone.

"YOU JERK!" Rukia roared, throwing a kick at him, but he moved away to dodge it.

"Come on, lighten up, Rukes, I was just trying to cheer you up."

"By making me think you'd left me alone? Are you stupid or something?"

"Calm down, just try to wriggle out and I'll push."

"Alright, just stop being an ass."

They tried to free the small Soul Reaper for several minutes, but they couldn't do it alone, their efforts fruitless. Eventually, Rukia let out a groan and told Ichigo to stop, which he reluctantly obeyed.

"It's no use, I'm not moving." Rukia said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "You should just find Kai and get out of here, Ichi."

"Hey, don't you dare tell me to leave you."

"What? You did exactly the same thing to me a little while ago!"

"And you didn't, Rukes, so I won't leave you like this."

"Ichigo-"

"Hm, in a bit of a spot, eh, Rukia?"

Rukia jumped at the sudden third voice. Looking around, she spotted Kai standing beside the opening she was stuck in, Renji beside him along with Orihime and Uryu.

"Renji? Uryu? Orihime? What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't detect any reiatsu from the two power-houses in you team, so we had a feeling something was up." Uryu replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "That aside, you appear to be in a spot of bother."

"Indeed." She paused, frowning. "Wait, where's Chad? And how did you get out, Kai?" Rukia's questions surprised Kai.

"Chad's inside, working on a way to get Ichigo out without much trouble." he replied. "As for my escape, you seem to have forgotten that my zanpakuto shares a similar ability with Zangetsu, right?"

Rukia's face became confused, but soon it dawned on her.

"That noise, it wasn't a Getsuga, it was your Chaos Wave."

"Got it in one. Once I was out, I just pumped a pulse of reiatsu out so the others could find us. No problem."

"Now then, give me your hands." Renji said, holding out his hands.

Rukia reluctantly took the man's hands after a moments hesitation and instantly regretted it, feeling her arms practically pull out of their sockets while Ichigo pushed relentlessly behind her. The torture continued until she shook Renji off, the teary-eyed Soul Reaper glaring daggers at the red-head.

"That's not helping, pineapple!" she yelled. "And since when did you want to rip my arms off?"

"Well, I'm not the one who got you stuck in the first place!" Renji retorted.

"I know that, baka! I fucking know that I got myself into this, so just shut up!"

Renji was about to retort again, but thought it better not to. The five began to think of a solution while the sound of a small explosion echoed inside, a sign that Chad had broken into the western section. The silence was very uncomfortable and the tension heavy, but it went on for some time until Chad's muffled voice broke it.

"I've got an idea." he said. No one knew what to think, when the wall cracked and exploded just a little way above Rukia, who let out a startled yelp.

"What the hell was that?" Renji yelled as the smoke cleared, revealing Chad with his right arm armoured.

"El Directo." he replied as if it were obvious. Uryu whirled at Chad.

"Chad, what the hell were you thinking, you could have taken our heads off!" he yelled.

Rukia rolled her eyes and squirmed in the hole, the stone around her coming free and fragmenting, damaged severely by the reiatsu blast. She stood up and turned to the large hole in the rock. She hugged Ichigo and Chad in one sweeping moment.

"Thank you both for helping me!" she said, feeling Chad cringe under her grip and Ichigo grip her tightly. The orange-haired strawberry leant down and whispered in her ear;

"That was a really stupid thing to do, Rukes. Don't scare me like that."

Rukia frowned and looked up.

"Like what?" she asked in pure ignorance of Ichigo's feelings, but he wasn't letting her know them either.

"Nah, don't worry." The three cut off their embrace and straightened. "We should report back to Urahara."

The group nodded and headed back to the shop, unaware of the six strange people stood above them, watching intently.

"So, he really is here." one of them said, his voice gruff and commanding. "You five know what to do, bring him in as soon as is possible, got it?"

"Yes sir!" the other five replied.

_**Next day, Karakura High**_

Kai gazed lazily out of the window, noticing that Rukia and Ichigo seemed to be in a more talkative mood with each other than usual, but he didn't try to listen to them, knowing full well that it was their business, not his. He had woken up with similar wounds that morning to the day before, but he had hidden them better from Orihime and now sat there recuperating. Suddenly, Ochi-sensei walked inside, slamming her folders onto the desk.

"Alright, guys, settle down!" she yelled, the groups of people obediently moving to their respective desks. "Right, we have five new students here today, so remember to be nice and welcome them in." She turned to the door. "Ok, you can come in now!"

The five new students came in and a mixture of surprised and confused muttering erupted from the class. Kai still stared outside disinterestedly...

That is, until he recognised a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hello, everybody." the voice said. It belonged to a normal-height teenager with mouse-brown hair which hinted at red tones and piercing blue eyes. He smiled to the group. _No way, _Kai thought."I'm Ed, this is Jon, Ella, Jess and Alex." _What are they doing here?_ "We're your new classmates."

_This can't be happening.

* * *

_

_Ed: Man, I hate flights._

_Ichigo: What's with this reiatsu?_

_Ed: You don't want to mess with us._

_Ichigo: Huh?_

_Kai: Stop this!_

_Jon: You're coming with us...

* * *

_

_Yes, it's a little later than usual, but whatever._

_I've had a few days off due to treacherous (yeah right) conditions._

_I'm loving all this snow, even if my headmaster won't close the damned school._

_I'm struggling a little with the Language of the Heart chapter, so did this one to split it up._

_I might just make a jump forward in the aforementioned Fanfic._

_For now, please review and let me know what you think, I need your brilliance!_

_Anyway, see you later, everyone._

_\m/ Keep rocking! \m/_


	9. New Faces, the Sanctuary's Operatives

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 9: New Faces, the Sanctuary's Operatives**

Kai ran into Ed and the other new-comers and dragged them onto the roof, which was deserted due to a large hole being a supposed safety hazard; probably a good thing knowing the students would almost certainly test this theory.

"So, what's with the serious face, buddy?" Ed asked, a little too cheerily for Kai's taste.

"Cut the crappy act, no one is allowed up here." Kai replied, his face still serious. "Now then, what in hells name are you doing here?"

"Well that's a pretty stupid question." Jon smirked.

"It really isn't, and who the hell are those two?" Kai gestured to Alex and Jess.

"Ah, you haven't met them before. These are the latest members of the team; Alexander Threader and Jessica Johnson." Ed said, his smile dwindling. "Commander Smith wants you to return to Sanctuary Base immediately. We've been instructed to bring you in through any necessary force."

Kai chuckled drily.

"'Commander Smith'? Do you even hear yourself anymore? When I left about six months ago, saying those words would leave you aggravated at yourself. How is Ken, anyway? Haven't seen the self-righteous, stuck-up prick in a while now."

"Kai," Ella said softly. "Please, just come home with us. Your mission is complete, there's no need for you to stay here."

"I know that, Ella," Kai's tone had softened greatly as he addressed the girl. "I finished my mission nearly three or four months ago, but I can't go back."

"Why? What's so special about this place, and don't say it's the food or something like that."

"Despite the fact that it's nicer around here than back home, there's the fact that a lot has changed since then. Guys, I can't go back because I can't abandon something here, and it's hard to explain, but I feel like I belong."

Alex stepped forward, preparing to reach into his pocket.

"Shall I-" he started, cut off by the bell. Kai was gone before they knew it.

"He's still a stubborn idiot, isn't he?" Jon commented, almost snidely.

"It doesn't matter. It's vital that we get him back to England and as soon as we can." Ed replied, looking up. "We'll have to force him back home, I guess."

_**Later, Karakura Park**_

Kai and Orihime had walked off a while back, leaving Ichigo and Rukia walking alone down the worn track into the park. Despite the cold winds, Ichigo walked in just his uniform while Rukia walked beside him in a brown coat a few sizes too big for her small stature.

"You really didn't have to give me your coat, Ichigo," she said, her hand tugging at the sleeves that relentlessly covered them. "I'm perfectly fine without it."

"Even so, I'd kick my own ass if I let you walk around in a short-sleeved shirt while I'm in a coat, I don't want to imagine what my insane father would do." Ichigo replied dully. "Just don't forget yours tomorrow, got that, midget?" WHACK! "OW! What the hell, Rukia?"

Rukia smirked inwardly at the pain inflicted by a single, well aimed kick to the teen's shin had caused, but continued to look angrily at him.

"I thought we had agreed that you'd stop with the digs about my height and I'd stop teasing you about your hair, Strawberry." she stated logically, as usual, leaving Ichigo trying to fight his way out of the usual corner that he found himself in around the petite Soul Reaper.

"That's still no reason to kick me, that really hurts."

"Oh, stop whining."

""How would you like it if I kicked you in the shin each time you did something I found offensive?"

"That would never happen."

"Why you-"

The two were cut off by a shout from above them.

"Shift, Blitzkrieg!"

Looking up, they spotted the new student stood in midair, one with a strange device on his right shoulder and a short, guardless zanpakuto in his hand.

"What in the-" Rukia was cut short as the boy touched down before them and raised his blade.

"Feuer frei, Blitzkrieg!" he yelled, his zanpakuto becoming an arm-mounted cannon in a flurry of blue electricity. **(Note: Release means 'Open fire, Lightning War', perhaps a hint to it's abilities.) **Almost instantly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground where Rukia had been moments before until Ichigo had pushed her out of the way and reached for Kon...

But he wasn't there, nor was his capsule. Ichigo turned to Rukia and found that she too was unable to locate the Gikongan for Chappy. They didn't have much time, looking up as a stream of black electricity was fired from the now hollowfied student. It bore down on them and they couldn't do a thing, like rabbits in the headlights.

And then there was a buzz as the electricity struck something else, stopping short of the two and burning out. _Who or what was that? _Ichigo wondered, when he heard a familiar command.

"Release your true power, Supernova Dragon!" Kai yelled, his blade blazing as the twin pistol appeared at his waist. He quickly hollowfied and startled the teenager before him. "I'll show you what power a hollowfication should have." He slammed the sword into the ground and drew both pistols as a sign of respect to his opponent. "Don't blink, Threader."

Another bolt of electricity was loosed from the cannon but Kai's left pistol shattered it, allowing him to use his Shunpo to get up close to Alex and hit him with the muzzle of his right pistol, shattering the mask instantaneously. Alex tried desperately to restore his mask, but it wouldn't reform fully, shattering when it was halfway solidified. Kai leapt backward and slammed both pistols together, charging them simultaneously.

"Blossom, Shadow Phoenix!" he yelled, releasing the triggers and launching a flame-shrouded dark reiatsu bolt in the shape of a bird, which flew at Alex and threatened to kill him on the spot, when a flurry of shouts were heard.

"Howl madly at the black abyss, Moonlit Howler!"

"Protect the innocent, defeat the wicked, Judgement Bringer!"

"Soar above the frozen wasteland and find that elusive flower, Sub-Zero Blossom!"

"With the power of a thousand suns, blaze your name across the whole of time, Solar Spear!"

A jet of fire intercept the blast while a loud crack was heard behind the shroud of heat. When it passed, it reveal the other new students stood there with Alex, the same device of their shoulders and their released zanpakuto in hand. Each was very different from the others, but they were all strong, especially Jon, Ed and Ella.

Jon held a large silver war hammer style weapon with numerous spikes covering it, a black reiatsu surging around the hammer-face, Ella held two cutlass-style swords, one white with a gold hilt and a silver ribbon sprouting from it, the other black with a red hilt and a short chain on it, Jess held an ice-blue spear like Ikkaku's Hozukimaru, but the blade was longer, the spear didn't break apart and the red fur tuft was replaced with an ice-rose, and Ed now held a thin, black-bladed sword wreathed in sunlight and fire with a short red bandage on the pommel.

"Idiot." Ed grunted to Alex, who knelt beside the supposed leader of the group. "You shouldn't use a hollowfication against a stronger hollowfication." He turned to Kai again. "That aside, your mask seems to have changed since we last met."

"Yeah, an unexpected evolution." Kai growled, removing the horned mask. "Why are you attacking my friends?"

"We're trying to make you return to England." Jon growled, hate in his eyes.

"What, by destroying everything that I might be staying for? There's one thing you've overlooked, as per usual." Kai holstered his pistols and turned so that the group could see the Haori draped over his shoulders. "I'm a captain in the Thirteen-" He paused as he turned around again. "Sorry, the _Fourteen_ Court Guard Squads, the Gotei 14."

"Come on, we have an important job to do, remember? We need to restore balance here and in Alkahmia." Ed pressed, as if attempting to restore a lost memory on Kai's part.

"Bullshit!" Kai barked. "We were never for that, that's what the clean-up team does, we fight JX, and, quite frankly, you have more than enough member for that despite my absence."

"Kai, please, we need you." Ella pleaded.

"Look, I can see why, but I know the real reason for this, even if you don't. Ken wants me to teach this newbie the way of attaining a hollowfication for longer and probably how to gain the Neo-Vizard powers. I'm sorry, but I'm not some puppet you can just use and discard, and that goes for the Patriots too!"

"Then we'll force you back!" Jess yelled, lunging at Kai, a flurry of snow and ice whipped up from the rose on her spear as she brought the icy blade downward on Kai, but he grabbed his sword once more and blocked, the snow and ice dissipating in an instant. Jess gaped at the sight. "H-how did you...?"

"Jess, get back!" Ed yelled, the girl obeying without hesitation.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" Kai smirked. "My zanpakuto has many abilities, including the ability to nullify the abilities of fire and ice zanpakuto of the same state at close range in Shikai, or jam them all together if they are nearby and I'm in Bankai. It gives me an edge over you and Ed that way."

"I can see why you are of interest to the Patriots." Jess said bitterly. Ed turned and walked away.

"Let's get back to base, you four." he said. When the others had left, he turned to Kai and grinned. "We'll be back for you, but don't think you'll get away anytime soon, we have orders to bring you in."

"Nice to see you too(!)" Kai replied as Ed vanished from sight. He turned to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Who were they, Kai?" Ichigo asked firmly.

"I'll explain it to everyone, let's get to Urahara's first."

Reluctantly, Ichigo agreed and they left for the shop.

_**Unknown location, Outside Karakura**_

The five Patriot agents walked into their base and approached their commander.

"Commander Smith," Ed said respectfully. "He was as uncooperative as you had guessed and he is as adamant about staying as he always was. Orders, sir?"

"We wait." the man said gruffly. Ed frowned.

"Sir?"

"Are you deaf? We have to approach this carefully, else he will try to attack the Sanctuary. For now, we shall wait, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, transparently."

"Good, now, back to your quarters."

The group left and split up, all somewhat unhappy about this decision, but they all knew it was for the best. In Ella's quarters, the girl sighed and wiped the tears that formed in her eyesbefore they fell.

"Oh, Kai," she whispered to herself. "Why are you so stubborn about this?"

Outside the door, Jon overheard the quiet words, and seethed with anger as he walked away.

_Bastard, you're gonna pay for the hurt you've made her feel, _he thought angrilly as he approached his quarters and slammed the door, the sound reverberating off the stone walls of the living-quarters.

* * *

_Orihime: Who are those guys?_

_Ed: Hey, we are here, you know!_

_Chad: Even so, we don't really know you._

_Jon: Oh, shut up!_

_Ichigo: Seriously, what's their problem?_

_Rukia: What do they want?_

_Renji: Who're the Patriots?_

_Kai: Everyone shut up! I'll explain later!

* * *

_

_Hello again, long time no see... You know what I mean._

_Apologies for the hold-ups, my computer was being moved into my desk and I couldn't access it for a while, hence the delay._

_Also I was trialling contact lenses and had to refrain from the computer :-/_

_But still, I have a new chapter up now and a new picture on DeviantArt, so be sure to check it out here; _.com/#/d35coap

Anyway, please review, I have a fair idea of where to go, but I'd like to hear your feedback.

Any comments will be appreciated, no matter what, provided they are relevant.

See you!

Next update: Black Hollow!


	10. Obscurity, Kai's Transformation

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 10: Obscurity, Kai's Unexpected Transformation**

"So, who were those guys, Kai?" Ichigo asked as everyone sat down around the circular table in the shops back room.

"Well, there's no way around it I guess." Kai sighed, pausing before he added; "They're my ex-co-workers as a technicality and they also used to be my friends, well, except for two of them."

"Wait, ex-co-workers?" Rukia asked. "You used to work with them?"

"Yeah, I did. When JX was made from me, it was because we'd stumbled into a new dimension known as Alkahmia, a place where two sides fought one another; the dragons and the demons. The second time round, JX was released completely with a zanpakuto and the demons had evolved into Zempacki, the elemental demons.

"We were recruited by a group called the Patriots, a group of people bent on ending the war by eliminating JX, who was then siding with the Zempacki. We went back to Alkahmia to fight JX and we ended up losing him when he used his Temporal Rift ability and vanished. Upon our return, we found out that there was a huge disturbance coming from here, energy signatures similar to JX cropping up left right and centre. I was sent out here, but as I was due to leave, it was reported that the Chief Commander, Arlene Falconsflight, had been murdered, supposedly by my sword."

"You didn't do it, did you?" Orihime gasped. Kai frowned and turned to the girl.

"No I bloody well did not." he said defiantly, looking slightly hurt that the girl would even consider that.

"Whatever happened though, you still haven't explained who those five were." Uryu commented almost snidely.

"I'm getting to it, keep your specks on!" Kai paused to compose himself, then continued. "Their names are Edward Sun, Jonathan Grim, Ella Joy, Alex Threader and Jessica Johnson, and they all have zanpakuto. They work for the Patriots still, but their Commander is a man called Ken Smith, not my favourite person in the world, as I'm sure Rertyan could vouch for.

"Anyway, they are all powerful, but Jessica and Alex both have a lower level, I'd assume no Bankai and Alex can't control his hollowfication very well or for particularly long. Ed was my best friend and I thought he'd always have my back, but in the thick of it, it was always me taking the hits for him. Jon's more independent and I wouldn't put it past him to try to attack alone. I'm not sure about Alex or Jessica, but Ella is a very reluctant fighter; she only fights in times when no other alternative is possible." He paused again. "And she's my ex-girlfriend."

Silence surrounded the table and Orihime's eyes widened.

"Ex-girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, she went out with me for a while after she broke up with Jon. I'd like to say that they've gotten over it, but that seems unlikely from the looks he's been giving me."

"Well, I think we should think about this for a while." Urahara said finally. "It's obvious these people could be a problem, but we shall have to wait and see. But it is getting rather late, so let's all sleep on it, ok?"

The group grudgingly agreed and left for wherever they were staying. Kai and Orihime walked in silence until the girl spoke up first.

"Do you still like her?" she asked uncertainly, causing Kai to look at her with confusion.

"Who?" he asked bluntly.

"That Ella, do you still like her?"

"Oh." Kai shook his head sadly. "No, she betrayed my heart too long ago for the wound to heal."

Silence fell on the duo again. Orihime felt sorry for Kai, obviously dredging up painful memories by accident, but at the same time she was relieved that he didn't harbour a crush for his ex. She was about to speak again, when he beat her to it.

"Orihime." he said softly. "I know it might not be safe for you to be alone, but could you leave me alone for a while?"

Orihime's face fell at this, but he was a short way ahead and didn't see it.

"Sure, just be careful!" she said. Kai looked to her and smiled weakly.

"Thanks. I'll be back later, I promise."

And with that, he ran off down a few roads and out of sight. Orihime sighed, wondering what was going through her friend's head. Not for the first time, she wished he was more open with her.

_**Next Day, Orihime's Apartment**_

"Kai? Are you in the bathroom?" the dazed busty girl called, having been roused by her alarm. She opened the door, but didn't find him, nor did she receive a reply. "Kai?"

She wandered into the living room to find the makeshift bed empty and Kai was nowhere to be seen. About to call again, Orihime turned and spotted a note on her fridge. She carefully pulled it off and read the letter in the barely-legible-scrawl that could only belong to Kai. It read;

_Orihime,_

_I'm sorry to do this, but something has come up and I have to go for a while. I should be back later, don't worry about me. I didn't want to wake you when I wrote this so I left a note. I won't be at school, so don't wait up for me._

_I hate having to do this to you, but this is important, so please, don't go looking for me._

_My best wishes,_

_Kai._

Orihime's heart sank a little upon reading this. Her head was full of crazy ideas on a good day, but this put her mind into overdrive; questions like 'where is he?', 'what's he doing?' and 'when will he be back?' all sprang into her skull and taunted the girl until she finally shook it off and got dressed. The thoughts threatened to return, when a knock at the door broke her chain of thought. Tatsuki smiled at her auburn-haired friend.

"Hey, 'Hime!" the tom-boy greeted.

"Hi, Tatsuki!" Orihime replied cheerily, hiding her minor depression she had suffered earlier, but Tatsuki didn't buy it.

"Are you ok? You seem..." Tatsuki searched for the right word, when she noticed the empty bed beside the window. "Do you have a dog or something?"

"Huh?"

"The bed down there, either you've got a guest or you got a puppy at some point."

"Oh! No no, that's the guest bed!"

"I worked that much out, Orihime, I'm asking who was in it."

"Um, well..."

"Come on, spill it, 'Hime."

"...Kai." Orihime looked down and blushed, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Woah woah woah, Kai? As in Kai Friel?" Orihime nodded. Tatsuki shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"What? It's not like it's that strange, is it?"

"Hm? No, it's not that, it's the fact that I owe Michiru 500 Yen that I don't believe!"

_**En Route to Karakura High**_

"Dammit! How many times are we gonna be late because of that damned alarm?" Ichigo cursed the clock as he ran beside Rukia.

"Stop complaining and run!" she yelled, pulling ahead of the boy as they managed to secure their seats before Miss Ochi entered... long before.

"Hey, Uryu, shouldn't class have started by now?" Ichigo called across the classroom.

"It should have but there's a teachers meeting every Thursday, you should know that, Ichigo!" the bespectacled teenager replied.

"Well excuse me for not being a know-it-all!" Ichigo ignored Uryu's snide response when he spotted Orihime, yet there was no sign of Kai in the classroom. "That's weird, shouldn't he have arrived with Orihime?" His thoughts were cut off by a vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his cell and answered. "Yeah?"

"Ichigo, it's Kai." the voice on the other end replied.

"Better hurry or you'll be late."

"I can't come in."

"Skiving bastard..." Ichigo paused. "Wait, what do you mean 'can't'? What's up?"

"I can't explain yet. Meet me on the roof after school, but make sure that only Rukia is with you."

"Sure, what's this all about?"

"No time, bye."

The line clicked. Ichigo stared at his phone momentarily before Miss Ochi came in.

"Phone away, Kurosaki!" she barked, and so began the day.

_**Later**_

With lessons finished, Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the wrist and pulled her over to him. He quickly filled in the blanks and told her that they needed to get onto the roof.

"Why would he call you though?" Rukia asked as they began walking. "If anyone, shouldn't he have called Orihime?"

"He doesn't want her to know something, meaning that he's hiding something that could well make her worry." Ichigo explained. "I know him and I know that he wouldn't want Orihime to worry about him."

"I suppose so, but it's still rather unorthodox." They reached the stairs to the roof and began to climb up, ensuring they weren't being followed. "I mean between skipping school and this phone call, are you sure it was Kai?"

"Trust me, it sounded like him, therefore it must be." The reached the roof-access door and opened it. "Ok, here we go."

They stepped out onto the rooftop and soon spotted Kai. He was sat down on the roof facing them. He stood and greeted them as the two approached.

"Thanks for coming despite these strange terms." Kai said almost solemnly.

"Yeah, well, that's what friends are for." Ichigo replied. "Now then, what was so bad that you couldn't come to school?"

"This..." Kai moved the left side of his shirt away to reveal the pentagram scar was burning orangey-red. "And there's these." Kai removed his shirt altogether and a large pair of grey dragons wings unfurled on his back and the lack of cover revealed a series of armour-plates like a dragon's scales ran up his left arm from mid-forearm to just over the shoulder. "This a big enough reason?"

"What the hell?" Rukia mused, inspecting the arm and wings carefully. "How did this happen?"

"I went to fight a hollow last night but Supernova was playing up, not something common with my zanpakuto, but still, I ignored it and chalked it up to laziness on my part. And then when I fused with my body again, these things appeared."

"Hm." Rukia sighed and stepped back from the black-haired teen. "These weren't made through kido, so I don't know how to detach them. You'd have to see Urahara, maybe he knows what's happening to you."

"I guess you're right." Kai sighed and pulled the wings down, lifting his shirt. "Rukia, could you put a Hainawa around these things? I don't really have control of them." Rukia agreed and placed the kido on him. "Alright, let's go."

_**Urahara Shop, Later**_

"Well, the results are in." Urahara said in a classic doctor style, much to Kai's annoyance.

"Enough delaying, Hat-'n'-Clogs, just tell me, can you get these things off?" he asked. A long pause followed, before Urahara answered.

"No." Kai facepalmed himself. "I'm afraid these, how should I put it... 'modifications'?" Kai's glare prompted the shop-keeper to go on. "Yes, these 'modifications' are not made in the usual method which means we cannot remove them in any method I know of."

"Well isn't that just bloody fantastic(!)"

The door opened abruptly to reveal the small, timid worker of the shop.

"Um, excuse me, Mr Urahara?" Ururu said. "You wanted me to tell you when this started beeping and the red light just came on."

"The red light?" Urahara took the device in the girl's hands and gazed at it. "The Hogyoku's resurfaced on the outskirts of town. You three get down there quickly, I'll notify Chad, Uryu and Orihime."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and set off, but Kai waited for them to leave, then turned to Urahara.

"Kisuke, I don't want Orihime to know about this." he said. "Could you refrain from telling her about my condition?"

"If that is what you wish, I will respect it." Kai nodded his thanks to the man and followed Ichigo and Rukia, the wings and armour vanishing when he separated. Urahara watched this silently. "Interesting..."

_**Outskirts of Karakura**_

The three Soul Reapers soon spotted the dragon-like form of Drako, but they weren't expecting what they saw.

The creature was now huge, at least 15 feet tall a wingspan of over 20 feet wide. It's smoky maw conjured dark flames as it lay waste to the remaining hollows nearby and the landscape with them. It spotted them and spewed flames, intent on devouring them to grow further. Kai and Ichigo drew their blades and sent two reiatsu arcs straight at the beast, but it swatted them aside. Kai frowned, a pressure in his head building as he drew closer to the towering behemoth.

_What the hell is happening to me? Why am I feeling so crushed near this thing?_

He snapped out of it long enough to dodge a burst of flame.

"I'm going to consume all of you, and your friends, and your precious little town!" Drako roared. "Nothing can stand in my way!"

From nowhere, a series of blue pin-like spines appeared in the beast's neck and it roared in pain.

"My, my, sloppy as always," came a voice. "You Soul Reapers would be powerless were it not for the Quincies."

Uryu stood beside Ichigo, his Gin Rei Kojaku armed and ready to spray another barrage of projectiles at the huge dragon, who cursed and swatted at the arrows, shattering them as if they were made of glass. The archer pulled out a Seele Schneider and swung it in a downward arc towards the beast's head, when the bladed-arrow shattered on contact with the claws of Drako.

"What the-" Uryu started, but he had to dodge the strike from the Hogyoku.

"Hmph, a pathetic move!" he roared. "My claws and scales can be vibrated at super-high frequencies, approximately 30,000,000 rotations every second. That means that weapon will have no effect on me, nor will those energy arcs, whatever they're called." The beast paused, then grinned. "Oh my, four against one? This is hardly fair."

"It is fair when you're the size of a block of flats." Ichigo replied, gripping his sword tightly.

"Well then, let's make this a more even fight."

The purple beast clicked it's clawed-digits and Kai's body became enveloped in a dark reiatsu shroud, much like the one that hit him before Rertyan evolved.

"What the hell did you do?" Ichigo yelled to the skyscraper-sized enemy.

"I am merely helping him to evolve." he replied. "I'll leave him with you."

The huge creature vanished again, but that didn't seem to matter as a pair of red eyes stared from the black that surrounded the Neo-Vizard. The shroud gave way suddenly as a pair of wings extended outwards, revealing the being within. The wings were very large and grey in colour with bone-like segmented phalanges, black spikes and shadowy leather-like panels to them, and the tail that curled behind matched them perfectly. The shoulders had large plate armour over them, each with two spikes, and the sleeves were torn at roughly the mid-upper-arm, revealing the arms to be large and covered in grey armoured scales with claw-like hands. The legs were the same, robes torn from the knee down and a black spike jutting from the knee like the elbows. Across the chest was a dragons head, like the one from Kai's Bankai but larger, chained over the shoulders and under the arms.

But what caught the trio's eyes was the mask and the sword. The mask was unmistakeably Rertyan's second stage mask, but the sword was different. The huge black blade with its red energy vein looked able to slice through steel, the hilt matching with it's dark red grip, dual-spined guard and end-spike on the pommel.

The new being looked at each in turn before roaring loudly, sending a huge shockwave of red over the area, and using a sonido to get close to Uryu. Before he could react, the Quincy yelled in pain as the swords hilt smashed into his back, causing the archer to fall to his knees, and the blade itself was brought in a downward arc into the right upper-arm of the boy, plunging into his flesh and through the muscle, cracking the bone severely. The bow diminished and the Quincy fell to the ground, his arm useless.

Ichigo and Rukia recovered from the shockwave quickly and unleashed their Bankais. The enraged beast lunged at Rukia, but she blocked with her shield, sending a blast of ice and snow out from it to repel the sword as black and red electricity wreathed the blade and it arced towards her shoulder. Rukia dodged with barely any time, but the attacker swung in from behind.

CLANG!

The blade hit another and Rukia was hit by Ichigo's back. The orange-haired captain growled.

"Kai, snap out of it!" he barked, but the assailant pressed further with the sword. The edged cut into Tensa Zangestu slowly, causing Ichigo to back off. "Damn, it's no good, we'll just have to beat some sense into him."

Rukia nodded and sent a blast of ice at the creature that had once been Kai, but despite it being her strongest hakuren, the attack was swatted aside by the left hand as if it were a fly, and the beast countered with a Cero of pure black energy.

"What the hell?" Rukia said as the beam bore down on her. "A pure black Cero?"

The Cero missed by millimetres as the girl dodged the blast with moments to spare. Ichigo sent a Getsuga flying at the beast and quickly hollowfied while he was distracted.

"Chaos Wave; Ultimate Form!" the warped being growled, loosing a pulse of electrified black reiatsu. Ichigo intercepted with another Getsuga, this one stronger than the last, but it was destroyed as it near the larger arc, which split in two and struck both Soul Reapers at once. Ichigo tried to deflect the blast and block Rukia's from hitting, but the pulse was too strong. He roared, wreathing Tensa Zangetsu's black blade with a Getsuga and using the extra power to finally force the arc away, whereupon it spun around and struck the other, recombining and splintering the shield Rukia had pressed against it, the elegant white blade cracked, but she couldn't move due to the proximity of the attack.

"Damn." she murmured before the energy arcs split her sword and smashed into her, exploding violently.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, spotting her falling, back in her unreleased state. He swooped down and grabbed the girl as Kai's form dissipated and his mask broke in half. He stared at the carnage with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo." he whispered. "This is all my fault."

And then he disappeared, the buzz of a sonido echoing behind him. Ichigo scooped up Rukia carefully in his arms as she began to breathe sharply, the wounds from the attack deep and undoubtedly painful. The petite girl looked at her captain with blurry eyes.

"I-Ichi-go." she struggled over the word as if it were that of a god.

"Don't speak, Rukia, you've been badly hurt." Ichigo replied, his face adamant. He grabbed Uryu and ran towards Urahara's. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Rukes, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

* * *

_Ichigo: What the hell happened_

_Urahara: The Hogyoku, it's power's going off the charts!_

_Ichigo: If that thing consumes Kai, it'll have enough power to destroy Sereitai and Karakura._

_Urahara: I have a way to destroy it... But we need Kai.

* * *

_

_Oh yes, next one is up!_

_Right, my next post on Black Hollow will be my last, the chapter will serve as an epilogue, so lower your expectations about it..._

_No, bit more than that... That's it!_

_Hope everyone had a good Christmas and is going to have a good New Years._

_Might be a while 'til the next post, got a lot of 'holiday homework' to do now :_

_I swear, teachers are sadists ¬_¬_

_Anyway, please let me know which story line you'd prefer; Grimmjow returns, Chad's power evolving or the 'Eclipsed Zanpakuto' arc (I'll explain each if chosen)._

_Please review and let your voice be heard, or PM me._

_For now, I bid you farewell._


	11. Destruction of the Senkai Gate

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 11: The Destruction of the Senkai Gate, Seireitei Prepares**

Ichigo glared at his feet as he sat beside Rukia's unconscious form. It had been a few hours since Kai went berserk and attacked them before disappearing. Uryu lay nearby, his arm barely intact. Next door, Yoruichi was comforting a distressed Orihime, who had just learnt of Kai's betrayal. Ichigo couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He didn't have love for her as he did for Rukia, but she was like a sister to him, and seeing her this upset was unnerving, so was carrying Rukia and Uryu, both of whom had sustained major injuries.

Urahara brought Ichigo back to reality when he walked in and sat down beside the Captain.

"How are they doing?" Ichigo asked, noticing the pieces of paper in Uarahara's hands.

"They're gonna make it." Kisuke replied, flicking through the papers. "Rukia's Bankai is almost repaired, but Uryu's bow will take longer to fix." Ichigo frowned and Urahara explained. "It seems the sword that new form has is wreathed in electricity-like energy, I'm sure you noticed. This stuff drains reiatsu to feed the more demanding attacks. In other words, Uryu's arm won't take in new reiatsu until it's healed."

"That may be just as well, his attacks did nothing to that thing." He looked the blonde man in the eye. "Kisuke, have you found a way to defeat this thing?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The Hogyoku has been storing energy to get through the Senkai Gate and destroy the Seireitei, so I've been analysing it's body, but the only way I've found to destroy it is risky."

"How do we defeat it?"

"We need Kai." Kisuke took a paper and showed Ichigo. "The Hogyoku has one weakness; the original form must stay part of the external body, but it is vulnerable to attacks. However, only a hollowfied reiatsu based attack will work."

"So I hit it with a Kuroi Getsuga, yeah?"

"It's not that simple. We need Kai for his raw destructive power in his current form. If you could hollowfy in your Synchronised Bankai, you could do it, but it seems that Kai's ultimate Chaos Wave is able to tear reiatsu out of its target, hence why Rukia's shield broke. If he can control his new form for long enough, he could destroy the Hogyoku and it's body."

Meanwhile, Orihime was still bawling, hugging the dark-skinned cat-woman tightly all the while.

"There there, it's ok, Ichigo will knock some sense into him." Yoruichi said softly. Orihime pulled back and looked at Yoruichi.

"Y-Yorui-chi," she struggled. "C-could we lo-ook for him?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Orihime sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to recompose herself.

"I have to." she said sternly. "I owe it to him."

Yourichi nodded and told the others before they left quickly, searching for the stray Neo-Vizard.

_**Hidden Area, Karakura Outskirts**_

Kai glared at the sight of his reflection in the river. He crashed his hand into the water and watched the image splinter in a matter of moments. He sighed and looked again.

"What have I become?" he muttered, when the reflection changed to the sight of his bleached self.

"You mean what have _we _become, don't you?" Rertyan growled, Supernova beside him. "After all, we all became that thing."

"What thing?"

The image stirred and showed Kai, Rertyan and Supernova swirl together to show the creature he had become.

"Me!" it bellowed in a dark, hollowfied voice.

"Just what the hell are you?" Kai asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I am _you_. Every aspect, every strength, all the powers you possess culminated into one being."

"Why now? Why have you surfaced?"

"You're potential is great, but you must embrace the dark power that flows within to grow to your full potential."

"You're too powerful; if I embrace you without training, you'll go berserk again."

"Dammit, why can't you come to terms with this?" The creature barked. "I am Supernova Dragon when fused fully with you, I am your true power; the ultimate strength! I am your Supreme Release, Dark Nova Dragon Knight!"

"Shut up."

"My power is unrivalled in every meaning of the word. I am perfect!"

"Shut up!" Kai gritted his teeth.

"If you embrace me, you will be the most powerful Soul Reaper that ever lived. The Seireitei would bow to you. You would be a God amongst mankind; and the world would be yours to remodel as you see fit. Only we have the power for this and the drive to use it. Join me Kai!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kai's fury finally came loose; he lashed out at the water with his shout and destroyed the creature, but the laughter echoed through his head. The tortured teen clutched his head. He hissed, "Leave me alone!" This did nothing, so he reeled back and screamed at the top of his voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A snapping sound behind him caught his attention. He turned his head to the right to hide the left of his face from the girl stood there, a look on her face as if she had just been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh, hi, Kai." she said, a look of relief on her face. Kai's eyes wouldn't meet hers, she could instantly tell he was hiding something. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't have come." he replied coldly, sitting beside the lake and averting his gaze so he faced outwards again. Orihime sighed and sat nearby to him.

"I see you and Uryu aren't so different." she said. Kai frowned.

"What?" he questioned.

"When he lost his Quincy powers when the Bounts were around, he got like this too. It's the whole lonely hero that doesn't need help facade. He ended up badly injured because of it."

"This isn't one of those times, 'Hime." Kai's cold growl made her retreat a bit. "I'm not the hero of this, I'm the bad guy."

"I don't believe it."

"Then you're a fool." This time there was a hint of regret in his voice.

"You couldn't be the bad guy."

"Well I am! I couldn't stop it from happening, I attacked my friends, I seriously injured Rukia, I practically hacked Uryu's arm off, and who knows what I could have done to you or Ichigo or anyone else if I hadn't come back?"

"But that wasn't your fault."

"I don't believe that. It was my body, therefore I'm responsible."

Silence fell over them, then Kai spoke again.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

"We need you Kai; _I_ need you!" Kai looked away again. Orihime's face grows frustrated. "Kai, please look at me." He refused and Orihime became further angered. "Look at me, Kai!"

She grabbed his left shoulder and pulled him around, but she soon regretted it.

Kai's right side seemed fine with the exception of his right iris, which was now red, whereas his left was very different; his sleeve was torn and revealed grey armoured scales over the forearm and hand, his fingers tipped with a black claw and his mask covered the top left section of his face, the twisted ram horn snapped in mid-curl and the left top horn was intact where the middle one was split in half, and his left eye was black and red. Kai snarled.

"Are you happy now?" he roared. "I'm a monster, just by looking at me anyone can see that! I can't go back or I'll be endangering everyone!" The teenager stood and let out a loud roar like a human-hollow roar. Orihime flinched at this display that helped the boy vent his rage then stood and watched as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Kai stopped but he wouldn't turn to her.

"Far away from here." he replied.

"I'm going with you."

"No, Orihime." His voice was pained and the auburn-haired girl took it as a sign to approach.

"I can't let you-"

"I said no, Orihime!" The girl froze at the harsh tone. Kai looked to her, his red right eye gazing into hers with regret burning in the iris. "I can't put you in such danger. If you truly care for me..." He paused and closed his eyes, a gesture that it was hard for him too. "... If you truly care, you won't come looking for me."

Then he turned away and disappeared in a buzz of sonido, his Captain's Haori fluttering in the breeze generated by his movement. It flew over the ground and fell at the girl's feet, allowing her to pick up the last shred of her friend, tears flowing freely again.

"Oh, Kai." she whispered as she wept into the white Haori. Yoruichi appeared abruptly behind her.

"Did you find him?" she asked in a sympathetic voice. Orihime turned and showed the woman what she was holding. "I see. That's not good, we really need him now."

"W-Why's th-t-that?" Orihime sniffled.

"Because the Hogyoku is at the Senkai Gate in Seireitei."

_**Senkai Gate, Soul Society**_

The hulking beast that had once been the Hogyoku hurled another blast of searing flames at the damaged gate that stood in it's way, this time lunging it's claws into the same spot. Finally, after struggling valiantly, the old gate groaned under the strain and cracked, allowing the behemoth passage into Seireitei without further hindrance.

"Pah!" it roared. "Does nothing here pose a threat to me? That cleaner, the gate, nothing has stopped me!"

"Prepare to be disappointed then." came a voice below the beast. It looked down and growled.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ikkaku Madarame, Captain of Squad 9." the bald Soul Reaper replied. "Now who the hell are you?"

"The former Hogyoku. So tell me, Captain of Squad 9, just how do you plan to stop me?"

"Like this;" Ikkaku drew his sword and slammed the hilt and scabbard together. "Extend, Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku's Squad appeared from nowhere as the three-piece-pole solidified in his grasp. "Ok, men, we're the first line of defence, even so, if I catch any of you not giving it your all, you'll be in prison before you can even say 'oops'. Now, attack!"

The squad attack with the ferocity they had been taught to, releasing their zanpakuto and striking on all sides, but the beast didn't move, instead fighting back with lethal action.

Meanwhile, Head-Captain Ukitake stood in the department of research and development, attempting to speak with Urahara and the others. The screen flickered and Urahara appeared on it.

"Head-Captain, what can I do for you?" the shop-keeper asked.

"Captain Urahara,we need you and all those who can fight in Seireitei to come immediately," Ukitake replied. "The Hogyoku is currently engaging Squad 9, but it's unclear if they can hold itoff for long, so we need every person in the World of the Living to come at once."

The screen on either side died as a beam of white lightning hit the communications antennae and shorted it out with a bang.

"Now what, Head-Captain?" a member of Squad 12 asked the whit-haired man.

"Now we fight a battle more dangerous than Aizen and the Espada combined." he replied, looking upward. "I just hope that we're not too late."

* * *

_Kon: Jeez, the whole story's completely wrecked._

_Ichigo: What the hell are you talking about?_

_Kon: This author, he's making a hash-job of this. How can you have a chapter of a Bleach Fanfiction WITHOUT EVERYONE'S BELOVED KON?_

_Ichigo: You're not even that important to the story line._

_Kon: Why you!

* * *

_

_Ok, despite the wittering at the end, I don't think I've done too badly._

_This'll be my last post for a while as I'm snowshoeing in Morzine for a week._

_But don't stop reviewing because of that, I'm not dying!_

_So review and I'll see (figuratively) you guys and girls later._

_Bye everyone!_


	12. All Out War, Seireitei Fights to Survive

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!_

_**Additional: **Yes, I'm back writing this for now. If you don't mind spoilers, please look at my Crossover, which will be the next in this series (a little twisted, I know, but it'll come together hopefully). It's called Bleached Souls: Black Bloodlust under Soul Eater and Bleach.

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 12: All Out War, Seireitei Fights to Survive**

Urahara pulled his hat low over his eyes as he approached the group at the circular table. Rukia and Uryu were not present due to their injuries, of which Tessai was still tending carefully to. Ichigo stood and acknowledged the Shop-Keeper as Orihime and Yoruichi entered, a tear-stained Haori in the girl's arms. All eyes fell on them, wanting to ask the obvious question, but Yoruichi looked at the group and silently told them not to, her eyes showing much sympathy for Orihime.

"He ran off again before we could bring him back." she explained softly. Urahara placed his hand on his hat and slanted it further down, frowning.

"Then we'll have to go without him and hope for the best." he said. "Seireitei is fighting the Hogyoku just beyond the Senkai Gate and an order has been passed to call in all troops from here. The Vizards have already left, so we had better do the same pretty soon.

"This fight won't be easy, but failure is not an option any more. Anyone who is able to fight must fight, but if you want to stay behind, I won't stop you, so I'm gonna turn my back for 10 seconds and you may leave in that time if you wish." He turned around and, as he said, waited ten seconds before turning back to the table. Unsurprisingly, no one had left. "Ok, here's how we're gonna do things, so please pay attention.

"Orihime, I want you to stay here and fix up Rukia with Tessai. Uryu will pull through in time, but his weaponry is ineffective against our opponent, so he should be kept out of the battle. Once Rukia is healed, make your way to Seireitei with her so that you can help Squad 4. The rest of us are going to be heading out soon. Stay sharp and focus your attacks on the crest one you locate it; that's the weak spot. Significant damage here will impede the body's control and buy us some time, but Ichigo's attacks are vital, as only a hollowfied reiatsu-based attack can destroy the Hogyoku completely, so be sure to help him. Low power reiatsu attacks will do nothing, so hit him hard and fast with everything you have. Lastly, stay together and fight as a team; make up for each other's weaknesses and make the most of each other's strengths. Understood?" The response was a unanimous one of agreement. "Alright, to the basement. We've got one more person to collect from down there."

_**Far Outskirts of Karakura**_

Kai could feel the pressure in his head building. He looked to the sky and saw a huge black cloud coming over Karakura, the energy from the fight in Seireitei showing through the Dongai Precipice and into the World of the Living. He looked at his reflection in the puddle at his feet and sighed.

"What should I do?" he asked himself quietly. "If I go and get taken over again, I'll be putting everyone at risk and I might not be able to pull free this time. Even so, I can't just sit here and mope while my friends are risking themselves out there." He sighed crossly and stood, glaring into the sky. "I've got to do this."

Rertyan's voice came into his head abruptly.

"_Hey, the idea of fate always pisses down on guys like us,_" he said. "_About time you stopped believing in the worst and chalking it up to fate._"

"**He is right,**" Supernova said. "**We will fight by your side wherever you go and whatever you decide.**"

Kai smirked.

"Let's go." he said, leaping upward, releasing his seal on his reiatsu as he flew towards a small opening in the clouds that lead to Seireitei through a tunnel in the Dongai. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Hogyoku!"

_**Urahara Shoten Basement**_

The group shuddered as a loud crash sounded above them, the basement shaking with the force of what was happening outside as the World of the Living was pummelled by the reiatsu leaking through the Dongai.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Ichigo asked as the tremors subsided once more. "That wasn't like the others, there was something more powerful in the epicentre."

"As usual, your skills at detecting reiatsu is abysmal, Ichigo." a voice said behind the group. "I'm amazed you managed to be promoted to Captain with such poor control."

"Why you-" Ichigo stopped short as he saw who had made the snide comment. "What the... Dad?"

Isshin Kurosaki stood there, leaning against a stone pillar in traditional Soul Reaper robes with a white Haori hung over his left shoulder, a zanpakuto slung at his hip. He cracked a grin at the surprised look Ichigo was throwing at him.

"Did you honestly not realise that your immense reiatsu was passed down to you from your mother and I?" he asked. "Honestly, the youth of today..."

"When- How-" Ichigo mumbled incoherently. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I regained my power after so long, it appears." Isshin paused. "A long time ago, I chose your mother over the Soul Society and sacrificed my powers to be with her. They've resurfaced since you gained your powers from Rukia, but only recently have they returned to how they were before then. Anyway, the hows and whens are irrelevant, right now we have to defeat that thing before it crushes Seireitei and everyone in it."

Ichigo nodded, still awestruck over what had happened. Urahara stood at the gateway, ensuring it would suffice for the journey and carry everyone safely through. Once he was satisfied, he turned to the group.

"Ok, this is it everyone." he said clearly. "I want to let you know that the Hogyoku may not be our only opponent. From what I can tell, Kai has left for Seireitei ahead of us. If this is the case, he may turn against us at any time and become our enemy. If he cannot regain control..." He paused solemnly, looking no one in the eye. "We will have to kill him."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"He is too powerful in his ultimate state for any of us to fight on equal footing against him; our only choice will be to eliminate him before he can destroy himself. That's what he would want."

"How can we be sure he won't return?"

"If he goes under the influence again, I estimate that after fifteen minutes, he would be consumed by that power, and he will not return after that. This is just an estimate though, so give him up to thirty minutes to come back, past that he will almost certainly be consumed. Now, we don't have any more time to waste. Let's go!"

The gateway opened and everyone charged in, leaving Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Orihime and the injured behind as they ran to help protect the place that was so dear to many of them.

_**Seireitei**_

"Get the Med. Team over here now!" shouted a Squad 9 officer.

"We've got a man down over here!" came another shout.

"Squad 9, everyone fall back!" Ikkaku barked, his Bankai cracked and chipped, the chain connecting the right blade to the middle one severed. "Bring the wounded with you!"

The squad followed orders as the behemoth that was once the Hogyoku swiped at them, taking out another ten or so men. Cries of pain echoed into the sky only to be silenced by a jet of flame from the dark maw of the creature as it continued to rampage through Seireitei.

"We're losing ground quickly, Captain." Yumichika said to Ukkaku, having transferred to be the 3rd Seat Officer of Squad 9 when Ikkaku was promoted.

"You're right about that, Yumichika." the bald man replied as both retreated. "Did your zanpakuto have any effect on it?"

"I'm afraid not. Even using Ruri'iro Kujaku in it's full Shikai did nothing. That disgusting creature just tore the vines apart like string." he scoffed. "Such a hideous beast."

"Don't go on another rant about the ugliness of it, you're giving me a headache."

Behind Squad 9's rally point stood Squads 6 and 11 and the Vizards, all waiting for battle, silently hoping that Squad 9 could defeat the enemy, but it's advance didn't slow and Squad 9 was soon spotted retreating from the front line, their troops wounded, many severely, and some dragging the bodies of their comrades, some of which bled and screamed in pain, others cold and silent forever more. The three Squad exchanged anxious looks with each other while their Captains and Lieutenants remained stone faced and solemn all the while, not letting a single emotion slip through their visages.

The Captains were about to rally the troops, when an explosion sounded from the ground near the huge dragon-like creature and something abruptly shot upwards, a shroud of smoke covering it before a red and black energy arc struck the creature, a crack appearing in the arm as the winged newcomer attacked again and again, until he was grabbed by the beast and thrown aside like a malformed rag doll by a child that had lost interest in it long ago. The group snapped out of it and found themselves in a flurry of men as everyone rushed the giant at once, hoping to overrun it with superior numbers.

The Hogyoku laughed darkly the sight.

"None of these fools can hope to defeat me." it growled, the wound in it's arm healing more slowly than it normally would, but it paid no attention to this. "I am immortal!"

It belched a huge ball of flame and the battle commenced.

_**Dongai Precipice**_

Ichigo's group had been running for an age, but there was no sign of Seireitei.

"Hey, what's going on, Urahara?" Ichigo asked. "Shouldn't we be in Seireitei by now."

"Yes, we _should_," Urahara began. "But the spacial interference from the battle seems to be interfering with the Dongai. There's another opening between the worlds, but this route is badly cluttered and so has been lengthened."

"That's just great." Isshin muttered. "What if the Cleaner sneaks up on us?"

"The only ones sneaking up on you are us." came a calm voice behind them. Everyone stopped and turned to see Rukia and Orihime stood there, frowning. "Shouldn't you guys be further forward?"

"Hey, wait." Ichigo said, confused. "There's no Cleaner, the passage is too long, and now Rukia and Orihime have caught up to us yet we haven't stopped until just now. Does anyone else see how messed up this is?"

"Captain, there is one other thing; we just left a moment ago." Rukia stated.

"Oh dear." Urahara said, pulling out a pad and pen and handing it to Rukia. He then had her draw out diagrams for the group and turned to explain. "I fear that the Precipice has become so badly distorted that it may have formed a spacial loop which we've stepped into. Rukia." The pad was flipped to reveal a split in the paper, one side showed the Dongai and dimensions as they should be, the other as they were. "As you can see here, the Dongai usually acts as a bridge that connects the two dimensions." Rukia drew a rabbit with a dotted line showing this 'bridge', much to Ichigo's dismay. "However, the fight in Seireitei is causing a build up of reiatsu in the Dongai that has twisted this simple path beyond it's normal parameters." A series of blue waves hit where the 'bridge' was and Rukia drew it twisting like a snake.

"Now, these waves of reiatsu could build up and cause the link to bend into a loop," Urahara continued. "Which takes one of two forms; either the waves will simply cut off the links and, if none is trapped in the middle of the loop, will remain like that forever, sealing everyone inside in the Dongai for eternity," Rukia's drawing showed the loop with blue waves surrounding it but none inside the circle that was cut off and a few bunnies in the loop representing them all, with Chad attempting to break the with his armoured arms, Ichigo scowling at the wall and Orihime crying. "Or, the waves will get trapped in the middle and build up until the power is great enough to severe the loop and restore the dimensional bridge." The drawing depicted this with happy looking rabbits everywhere in a straightened out link next to one of the loop with the waves inside and outside the loop and the rabbit playing poker in a circle with Ichigo losing and Rukia supposedly winning. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. (Please note, the next few moments may be obvious to happen and show the truth of it all.) "Why did you have Rukia and her crappy drawings do the diagrams? That's more confusing than no diagrams."

Rukia glared, throwing the book with lethal precision into Ichigo's forehead and planting a strong kick in the chest, toppling him over in a flurry of curses and pain.

"Any more complaints, _Captain_?" Rukia asked, emphasizing the title in a threatening manner.

"Nope, nothing at all." Ichigo replied, hoping to keep his shins and his 'special area' intact, knowing they would be the next targets for Rukia to go after.

"So, Kisuke," Isshin said. "You're saying we keep running and hope it evens out?"

"That's the gist of it, yes." the shop-keeper replied.

Everyone nodded and began to run off again due to lack of a better plan.

_**Seireitei**_

Huge chunks of the once great capital of the Soul Society were ripped up as the fighting continued. Even with the whole of Seireitei fighting along with the Vizards, the powerhouse they were facing had them outmatched and out-gunned (so to speak) and the numbers made up for nothing. The Squads were still fighting valiantly despite the injuries and fatalities that their ranks had sustained. Squad 4 and their war-time medical area were already over-worked as the injured piled in and the dead piled up. Captain Unohana's face was a look of worry and terror at the fallout of the fighting, the effect visible on her once stony look of seriousness.

Kai overlooked the madness as it unravelled, the chaos having spread from the Senkai gate and now reaching the edge of the Department of Research and Development's grounds. He watched as countless Soul Reapers attacked the giant only to be buffered back and heavily wounded. Screams and explosions littered the night and the sky was blotted out by smoke as debris exploded and fires raged in the Hogyoku's wake.

"There's no way to stop it." he said bitterly. "Their attacks aren't leaving significant damage to destroy it."

"_You're an idiot,_" Rertyan growled in Kai's head. "_Do you not pay attention to your own damage?_"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Your Hollowfied Chaos Wave, it cracked that thing's arm. We need a bit more power, that's all._"

"You mean we should become that thing again? No way, it's too risky!"

"**Kai,**" Supernova joined the conversation. "**As much as I hate to say it, Rertyan is right. The power the Dark Nova Dragon can produce is beyond compare as far as hollow weaponry is concerned. If you allow him to take over and then defeat him in your inner world, you can take control and use that power to destroy the Hogyoku.**"

"...We really don't have a choice, do we?" Kai managed.

"**No."**

"_'Fraid not, King._"

Kai sighed and stood.

"Alright," he said. "I don't care what the price is, this threat has to be stopped. Let's do it."

A dark reiatsu burst out of Kai, consuming him as the Dark Nova Dragon took control, the rams horned mask solidifying on his face while his Bankai was warped into his Supreme Release.

_**Dongai Precipice**_

The group ran down the passage in the Dongai, hoping that the link way had reestablished itself. The tension was heavy as they pelted down the metaphoric bridge, when Orihime noticed a panel of light at the end of the passage.

"Mr. Urahara, is that the opening to Seireitei?" she asked.

"It is, Orihime," Urahara said. "But I can sense there is much destruction in Seireitei."

"Are we too late?" Ichigo asked anxiously.

"We'll see in just a moment." Isshin replied as the sprinted through the gateway.

"Oh my God." Orihime cried, raising her hands to her mouth. "What happened here?"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Ichigo: We can't let Seireitei become rubble._

_Rukia: We have to put in everything we've got._

_Ichigo: Let's do it; Synchronised Bankai!_

_Chad: El Directo!_

_Ukitake: There's a new target we must defeat._

_Orihime: Kai!

* * *

_

_Alright, this is the first of a two or three part climax and it will be completed in a few chapters of so._

_It's kinda like the end of an era, but it certainly isn't the end._

_As I said, the crossover I've started is the next in the series and currently stands at 2 chapters._

_So, feel free to read it, be aware there are spoilers, and please read and review any of my Bleach Fanfics._

_I'll be very appreciative of it if you do, I can't improve without your input._

_Anyway, I've got a lot of work to do this half term, so don't expect any progress any time soon, but I'll try to for you lot._

_BBFN (Bye Bye For Now)!_


	13. The Chaos Spreads, Seireitei Falling?

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!_

_**Additional: **The next couple of chapter are gonna be pretty heavy on violence and possibly gore (I never know what my venomous mind will churn out next). If you are not a fan of these, I recommend skipping this chapter. Also, I'm introducing some new items into the storyline, so these chapters could be beneficial to read. Oh dear, I'm giving mixed signals again... Sorry about that._

**_Extra Additional: _**_I give my condolences to the victims/friends and families of the victims caught in the Japanese Earthquake yesterday. It was the fifth most powerful in history and I feel very sorry for everyone there who has been affected. I really hope things can be resolved quickly so that they can get on with their lives how they should be. For this reason, I'm dedicating this chapter to those brave people, as even in the face of disaster and on the brink of destruction, hope can still come through, just as I think this chapter, in it's own little way, shows.

* * *

_

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 13: The Chaos Spreads, Seireitei Falling into the Void?**

"I can sense there is much destruction in Seireitei." Urahara said in a grave tone. Everyone exchanged looks of distress and worry.

"Are we too late?" Ichigo asked anxiously as the light at the end of the tunnel bore down on them..

"We'll see in just a moment." Isshin replied as they sprinted through the gateway.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the wreckage. The once blue skies had been scorched red as if the bloodshed had poisoned the sky, buildings and entire streets burnt, the crumbled remains of the Senkai Gate had long since been left but bodies and blood littered the smoky gate and the surrounding area. The sounds of fighting and the screams of pain as the whole of Seireitei fought the colossal beast relentlessly, but it did nothing.

"Oh my God." Orihime cried, raising her hands to her mouth. "What happened here?"

A roar echoed over the whole of Seireitei and they all looked to the Department of Research and Development as a huge jet of dark fire tore through the air and roasted the roof, joining the other various fires that had sparked up in the compound. An explosion tore the building apart as one of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments was destroyed in the attack and detonated. The building wobbled dangerously before collapsing to the ground as the weight forced the structural supports to fail. Rukia let out a sharp gasp.

"Head Captain Ukitake..." she whispered, knowing the Head Captain had been inside earlier.

"He isn't in there." came a stoic voice behind them. Everyone turned to see Byakuya there, his right arm bleeding profusely and various other wounds were etched over his body. Ichigo knew any normal person would have bled to death long ago with such injuries.

"Brother," Rukia said in shock. "What happened here?"

"Nothing we do does anything to this creature. I have used everything I can to destroy this menace, but it is an impossible feat. If we cannot think of something, Seireitei will be torn apart."

"What about Soifon's Banaki?" Ichigo questioned. Byakuya shook his head.

"She has tried twice and neither have caused any effect. Even her Shikai cannot cope with the regenerative abilities the Hogyoku has."

"And what about Kai?" Orihime piped up, her anxious tone making the answer all the worse.

"...I'm not sure you would like to hear it." Byakuya replied hesitantly.

"Please, brother," Rukia pleaded. "It's important to Orihime that she knows."

"...Very well." The 6th Squad Captain turned to Orihime, his emotionless eyes baring a shard of sympathy. "He must mean a lot to you if you are this determined to know." Orihime nodded without hesitation, her cheeks tinged pink slightly. "He attacked the Hogyoku for a while and it sustained a mild amount of damage-"

"Wait, he damaged it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, his Chaos Wave managed to cause some temporary damage which lasted significantly longer than our attacks have. However, his attack did not do enough and he was thrown away from the battle. Look around you all; this is the extent of his power."

"What the hell are you talking about, Byakuya?"

"Kai Friel, Captain of Vizard Squad, has transformed into some kind of creature, and turned against us, attacking Renji and many other Soul Reapers."

"It can't be." Orihime said softly, unable to believe the news.

"I'm afraid it is true." Byakuya pointed towards the right of the Hogyoku, where flashes of red and a winged silhouette were. "That is what was once that boy."

"I don't believe you."

"I realise this is difficult, Ms Inoue, and I admire your determination, but you are bordering the line of determination and blind stubbornness. That is Kai Friel, and there is no way around it."

"It's-"

"Orihime," Rukia said softly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "That is him. He turned into that thing before he disappeared, that's what left us defeated before."

Orihime didn't reply, still coming to terms with it. She found it too difficult to understand and refused to believe it, but she knew that she was being ignorant and stubborn, and nothing more.

"Go on without me." she said softly, keeping her voice steady. "I'll catch up later."

The group nodded, unsure of what she was going to do, but also aware that time was running out for Seireitei, and ran towards the hulking beast, leaving the auburn girl to herself, worry passing over her under the red smoky skies.

_**Kai's Inner World**_

Kai eyed what appeared to be his inner world, but no one was stood with him as there usually was. The cave was just a desolate, cold shell of itself. Kai looked around, confused.

"What the hell?" he asked, but the wall began to crack until it dissolved into blackness. "What's going on here?"

"I'm taking control." came the dark voice of the equally evil Dark Nova Dragon. "Therefore, your world is becoming mine." The creature stepped from the darkness and generated it's sword. "All I have to do is destroy you, and you will never take back control. Think of it as falling asleep but never waking up again and just accept it."

"Fuck off!" Kai spat, drawing his blade. "I'm never giving in to anything without a fight!"

"You really have no clue, do you?" The dragon cracked it's neck and rolled it's shoulders. "My blade is more than that of yours. Your Shikai isn't even a tenth of my power, what makes you believe you have a chance against me?"

"Who said I do believe that? I'm just not giving in without giving it my all and failing." Kai charged his zanpakuto, his red reiatsu flaring up. "Bankai!"

Nothing happened. The energy aura subsided but nothing had changed in terms of the zanpakuto, except for a small chip in the silver of the blade. Dark Nova laughed.

"Pah! You really are a fool if you believe I will let you use my own power against me. And don't even try hollowfying either, that won't work here."

"You bastard!" Kai hissed, lunging forward. His blade smashed into the obsidian evolution of itself and a flurry of sparks kicked up, blurring the action, but a crack was slowly developing in the blade of Supernova Dragon. "What the-" Kai leapt back to stop the damage, but it stayed like that.

"I told you this was a bad idea on your part." The creature lunged forward, his strike skimming off of the cracked sword, chipping it further. "You never listen!" Another strike scarred the zanpakuto. "I'm going to put a stop to your self-destruction!" Another strike, this one went wide and lopped the tip of the blade clean off. "I have out-grown you, give up!"

Kai stared at the broken chip of the tip as it clattered to the floor ominously.

"How?" he asked. "That should be impossible, so how the hell did you break my blade?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The overhead slash cracked the damaged zanpakuto further as it impacted and sent shards of shattered sword over the cave floor. "Your zanpakuto's integrity depends on your soul being matched to it's own. This means in the event that we stray apart," Dark Nova pressed harder, the cut running ever deeper into the sword. "The physical sword can easily be destroyed. You will never defeat me with such a will power lacking a tool to use it!"

The sound of metal tearing and splintering echoed before the sickly sound of a cry of pain followed sharply.

_**Squad 12 Grounds, Seireitei**_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared, his third lunar fang bouncing off of the creature's armoured wing.

"Stop," the Hogyoku growled sarcastically. "That tickled. Got any more so-called 'attacks', kid?"

"Ichigo, now!" Isshin yelled, appearing beside Ichigo.

"Right." Both Kurosaki's drew back their zanpakuto, a blue energy sheathing the blades as they both charged their attack. "Twin-"

"-Getsuga!" The pair swung inward, the energy arcs meeting the familiar reiatsu of the other and fusing to make a much more powerful attack that utilised the power of two Getsuga Tenshous with greater precision and power.

The attack slammed into the arm of the dragon-like beast, leaving a slight crack, but the wound healed over as quickly as it was formed, and a jet of dark flames tore over to them as a counter attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Rukia yelled, leaping into the path of the fire. "Bankai!"

The small Soul Reaper's shield formed just in time to block the attack, a crust of ice shrouding it and spreading far from around the edge to cause the trio to be protected completely.

"Sing, Benihime!" Urahara released a burst of red energy into the ground surrounding the Hogyoku, the blast whipping around obediently, and slashed his blade once more, causing the ground to cave in beneath it and immobilise it. The speed of it all caused the fiend's jaws to snap shut, halting the offensive strike. "Ichigo, Rukia, you two go help the other squads with Kai! We'll hold this thing off in the mean time!"

"Right!" the pair yelled back, before Ichigo released his Bankai and they both swooped over the fighting between the powerful being and the other squad members. Ichigo stopped the large blade with his katana as it slammed downward on an unarmed Squad 5 Soul Reaper.

"Captain!" the Soul Reaper exclaimed. Rukia quickly swooped downward and slammed her shield into the masked face, forcing the assailant away before he could release an attack. "Lieutenant!"

"Round up some help from the squad and get the wounded and get them to Squad 4 right away!" Ichigo called, before lunging forward and slashing at Kai's out of control body but finding his strike deflected as swiftly as it had come. "Dammit, Kai, snap out of it!"

"Kai's not here right now." The voice that came from the being was like Kai's, but there was a twisted, dark undertone like his Hollow's voice crossed with an eviller edge and a deep, growling tone. "But if you leave a message, I'm sure I can pass it on once I kill you and destroy this place."

"You bastard!" Ichigo spat angrily, throwing another strike at his foe. "Who are you, and what the hell have you done with Kai?"

"Since you asked so nicely," He paused to swat the lunge away with his free hand. "I am Dark Nova Dragon, and I'm Kai's Supreme Release."

"What the hell is a Supreme Release?" Ichigo asked.

"I've never heard of it either." Rukia replied. Dark Nova scoffed.

"Of course you haven't heard of it," he replied as if it were obvious. "I'm the first and probably the only Supreme Release, and my power far outdoes that of Bankai. Now, we've talked long enough; time to die."

Instead of lunging, or even swiping the sword to release his ultimate attack, the creature raised his blade above his head and swung downward until it was aimed at Rukia. A series of red electric-like energy tendrils pulsed over the whole sword, from the spiked hilt to the orange guard and up the obsidian blade. Before either Captain or Lieutenant could react, the sword launched a bolt of red lightning that bore down on a stunned Rukia. She clenched her eyes tightly shut and braced herself for the fateful blow that would strike her down.

She hadn't counted on the actions of a certain Captain nearby and what he did in that moment.

_**Senkai Gate, Outer Seireitei**_

Orihime watched in fear as the fighting broke out, countless Soul Reapers attacking the huge creature only to be knocked back and struck down by it's counter-attacks. It was horrible, but she could do nothing but stay there, on her knees, and watch the chaos unfold. Never before had she felt so powerless in the wake of destruction as it unfolded.

"What should I do?" she asked weakly, tears brimming her eyes. "I have to do something, I can't just sit here and watch. But what can I do?"

"For God's sake, girl," came a sharp voice. "Will you shut up?"

Orihime looked up sharply, looking over to the source of the noise. The Shun Shun Rikka looked back at her, Tsubaki in his usually pissy mood. Orihime looked down, embarrassed. Shun'o moved closer, concerned for her master's depressed mood.

"Don't take any notice of him." she said softly. "You don't need to hide your feelings from us, you know."

"I know, but I can't do anything, I feel completely useless here!" Orihime started to sob a little. The fairies exchanged looks.

"Should we tell her?" Ayame asked. Orihime's eyes shot up and she stared at the flower fairies.

"Tell me what?" she questioned.

"Way to go, big mouth!" Tsubaki sneered at Ayame, causing her to flinch. "She's not ready to know that!"

"Well, we might as well tell her." Shun'o turned to Orihime and started explaining. "Our powers take three forms; healing, shielding and attacking, right? Well, those aren't our sully forms, they're just an echo of what we can do. Our actual forms offer much more power and also make us more resilient in battle.

"It takes three of us to form each tool, and it's more damaging if you overuse them, but our powers could be what you need. It's called the Sword and Shield technique. Using this, we take the form of a sword and a shield that both offer better durability and amplifies our powers. To use it, you just have to say 'Shun Shun Rikka, Sword and Shield activate' and we'll do the rest."

"How would that help?" Orihime asked, hope in her voice.

"You need us to spell it out for ya?" Tsubaki yelled harshly. "You're boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend." Orihime said grudgingly. She let out a cry as Tsubaki attacked her.

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Tsubaki eased off and huffed.

"As I was saying," he continued. "He's being controlled and taken over by something inside him, and he's obviously getting his can handed to him at that, so he needs a bit of help. That's where you come in. You see, his mind is effectively infected with something that we can reject partially to give him an edge. N order for that to work, however, healing has to be done from the inside out, therefore you need to cross my power to cut into him and then use Soten Kisshun in succession without killing him. That's where the sword comes in handy, as it utilises healing and attacking abilities at once for a faster, more direct healing method. Get it?"

"I... I think so."

"Don't 'think so', know so, dammit!"

"Tsubaki, she understands." Shun'o said, sighing. "Honestly, you're always too violent for these things."

"What was that?" Tsubaki yelled. "Why you-!" Shun'o ignored him.

"Come, Orihime," she said. "We have to hurry, or Kai might not be able to hold on."

"Right!" Orihime stood, her resolve burning brighter than ever before. The fairies returned to her hair clips and she sprinted off in the direction of the fighting. "I'm coming, Kai!" she said firmly.

Unfortunately, she just so happened to pick then not to look where she was going and tripped over, causing Tsubaki to facepalm.

"Some hero she is." he muttered, deadpan.

* * *

_Ichigo (hollowfied): Let's do this, Rukia!_

_Urahara: If we don't stop this thing soon, Seireitei will split in two._

_Dark Nova: My master wants all of you dead!_

_?: What the hell is this form?_

_Hogyoku: The end is nigh. And Seireitei will fall tonight.

* * *

_

_Alright, there we go, one new entry for powers, next one will be one of two chapters off._

_I'm sorry it took so long, coursework is creeping up on me again, but I am working on this, albeit at a slower rate than I want to._

_April should be a good month, nice gap from school to boost my writing._

_There's gonna be more chapters going in to this than I had first thought, but there you go, these things happen._

_Anyway, please do review or PM questions, I feel very left out of late :(_

_Oh, and there's a darker side to the next chapter in the sense of the mystery person in the ender._

_All will be revealed on that front next time. For now, I'm off._

_Take care everybody!_


	14. The Dark that Consumes, Orihime's Light

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!_

_**Additional: **This chapter shows the new powers Orihime has learnt in action and also shows the effects of the Synchronised Bankai when Ichigo initiates it whilst hollowfied (Look back to the last few chapters of The Black Hollow if you need reminding about this technique!)._

**_Extra: _**_Apologies, I've been sitting on this a while now due to a fault on the site, but I've got a way around it. Sorry for the delay._

* * *

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 14: The Dark that Consumes, Orihime's Light**

Ichigo roared, releasing a Kuroi Getsuga Tenshou with his mask donned, the attack tearing across the sky to meet it's target, but it still did nothing, the strike deflected.

"Dammit!" he yelled, sending another lunar fang out, but this time the attack neared it's adversary and instead met a roundhouse kick that sent it hurtling back at the Vizard. Ichigo leapt aside just in time to see the attack pass him, his right sleeve caught ever so slightly by the sharp reiatsu attack. "Rukia, there's no way we can stop this guy like this."

"I know." she conceded, meeting him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. Let's do this, Rukia!"

They raised their zanpakuto and crossed the blades, channelling all their power into the weapons.

"Synchronised Bankai!" they yelled, assuming their ultimate form in a blast of lightning and a shroud of smoke...

But something had gone wrong with the transformation.

_**Squad 12 Grounds**_

The Hogyoku beat it's huge wings a few times, building up momentum, and lurched out of the pit, taking to the skies.

"Oh no you don't!" Urahara called. "Shibari, Benihime!" A dark mesh of reshi poured from the katana and managed to ensnare the huge creature. "Now, Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi!"

The net-like energy responded quickly as the blade was thrust into it, setting off a landmine effect as a series of beads swelled and burst into flames forcefully, rippling down the chain until it reached the huge creature, whereupon the whole net ignited and exploded around the Hogyoku.

"Did that do it?" Isshin asked, just before a huge purple Cero tore past them, missing by a hair's breadth.

"Not even close!" the creature roared, flying upward again. A series of cracks and wounds spiralled over the fiend, but nothing life threatening. "You cannot destroy me!"

A small panel in the creature's head lit up in purple energy and the wounds began to seal themselves. The Hogyoku's spherical form had been lodged in the crest of the thing's head the whole time, yet the attacks had been aimed for the chest and torso due to a large, Hogyoku-like structure that had built up.

"A decoy." Urahara mused. "I should have known that was too obvious. But now we know the location, we can focus our efforts."

The shop-keeper froze as he felt a dark reiatsu wash over him as black reiatsu pulsed from a shroud of smoke. The reiatsu, although distorted greatly by an immense darkness, felt very familiar indeed. His eyes widened in fear.

"No, they couldn't have, could they?" he muttered. Isshin looked over, curious.

"Couldn't have what?" he asked.

"If Ichigo engaged the Synchronised Bankai with his mask on, the surge of power would cause the transformation to change dramatically so that his hollow is dominant. It's only temporary, but the transformation would be darker than normal."

"How long can they use it for?"

"About twenty minutes or so. Let's just hope they can keep it under control."

"Captain Urahara," came a voice in Urahara's head. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Head-Captain," he replied. "I see the telepathic grid we set up works."

"Yes, but this is no time to celebrate. You need to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. The Hogyoku's body has reached it's maximum evolution from devouring souls and hollows. There's a part of Seireitei that houses a large pit that we called Tartarus after mythology. This pit is the pinnacle of power in Seireitei and it is said that anyone falling in is devoured and their energy becomes Tartarus'. It was a manner of execution many years ago but has long since been abandoned.

"The Hogyoku's target is Tartarus. If it were to consume the energy from Tartarus, it would become infinitely more powerful and could cause a lot of damage. But this isn't why we must stop it. Tartarus itself is a section of dead space where Soul Society and another dimension collided and broke the seal on the world, inadvertently destroying it. Soul Society now sits unstably on this void in the Dongai where the dimension was and is balanced by Tartarus' power. If the power were drained, Tartarus' seals would crack and Soul Society would collapse into the void forever."

Urahara gaped.

"Such a thing truly exists?" he asked, before snapping out of it. "We've located the weak point as the Hogyoku on it's head, buried in the crest. In order to destroy it, the crest must be destroyed, then the sphere will detach from the body. Once this happens, the sphere must be cut in two by a hollowfied attack with a huge amount of power behind it."

"Understood. I'll pass it on." Ukitake replied. "I leave this to you, Kisuke. Good luck."

"Thanks, Jushiro." Urahara terminated the connection and looked to Isshin. "We've got to stop this thing soon, else Soul Society is going to fall into the Dongai."

"Understood." Isshin said, raising his zanpakuto again. "Let's go, Engetsu!"

**Aerial Battle**

The dark energy and smoke subsided around the two, revealing something hideously wrong with the synchronisation. What stood before Dark Nova was not the usual 'Ichiruki' form, but something... twisted.

The new being had pale skin, almost chalk-white in places, clad in a torn white shihaksho with a blue lining and a ripped set of black Soul Reaper robes that only covered the lower torso down. A series of red markings covered the chest surrounding a hole that went all the way through, and the collar bones sported a pair of red fur tufts, as did the right wrist. The hair hung in a mullet-like mane of purple-grey with orange tinges throughout and the right arm and both legs (as far as were visible) were white and demon-like, animalistic claws stretching from each. The creature looked up, revealing a black mask with white scar-like markings over the eyes and two black horns that extended in front of the face like bull-horns. The hazy eyes glowed odd colours; the left one a dull, lifeless grey-purple, the other a vibrant amber. It let out a light hissing growl as it rose it's weapon; a large scythe with a red and black pair of blades, one on the front where it should be, the other opposite and angled upward instead of downward, and the staff was ceramic white with a strange white katana blade on the end. Dark Nova frowned under his mask.

"What is that form?" he asked.

"To be honest," it growled. "I don't have a name. But I'll call myself... Hichidaruk."

"Well then, Hichidaruk, let's see if you can wield that thing as impressively as it looks!"

Dark Nova lunged lazily at the newcomer, his huge blade arcing towards the left side of Hichidaruk, but the buzz of a sonido told him that it had avoided the attack, so he spun around and leapt for the being again, but the same happened again. The beast growled in annoyance and set his eyes on his opponent as it appeared a few metres away, shouldering his sword and putting his free hand on his hip, seething.

"Huh, I'm surprised." he commented gruffly. "Is that weapon just for show or are you actually going to use it?"

"I prefer less conventional methods." Hichidaruk replied, lowering its body into a crouch and glaring at Dark Nova, horns aimed straight at him. "Try this." The area between the horns pulsed as a large, four point Cero charged. Dark Nova scoffed.

"Ha! Two can play at this!" he yelled, lowering his head completely so that the horns of his mask were aimed at Hichidaruk, the sword still shouldered and his left hand gripping the air tightly as if it were solid ground.

At first nothing happened, then the air started to spark. The three central horns crackled as a large amount of energy built in them. A small spark of red started expanding before then having both red and black light poured into it from the atmosphere. The ram horns did the same and the Cero strengthened, swirling wildly and now emitting a strange whirring noise over the crackling of the air. The fiend roared as both Ceros fired and collided. Sparks of bright orange crackled as they hit, but then one faltered and the black and red Cero grew more dominant, until it exploded, causing a huge blossom of fire to blanket the space between, the shockwave emitting almost from where the Synchronised Bankai form had been. The fire raged as both reappeared further off from the blast, the white shihaksho now scorched and singed brutally.

"How the hell did you do that?" Hichidaruk growled. "That Cero is capable of countering an Espada's Cero Obscuras quite easily, yet yours overpowered it! How?"

"Cero Obscuras?" Dark Nova chuckled. "Funny, I don't think I've come across that one before. Nevertheless, my Doom Cero was much more powerful than any other Cero I know of. I should know; it was my creation from my own knowledge of Ceros."

"I've seen stronger."

"I expect so; that was about 70% of my Ceros full power, after all."

"What?"

Before Hichidaruk could do anything, another Cero charged in the three central horns. He went to dodged, but the Cero was fired at the spot his sonido placed him. With a roar of pain, the hybrid felt it's body burn as the damage sank in. He fired off a Cero of his own, then another, leaving him a temporary opening in which to escape. He watched as the Cero tore into the Seireitei and exploded, it's power tearing buildings apart and levelling the far eastern sector. Using this as a diversion, Hichidaruk lunged downward, the scythe arcing menacingly towards Dark Nova's head.

CLANG!

The hybrid blinked in disbelief as the scythe struck Dark Nova's sword, the sound of metal on metal echoing over Seireitei. The bottom part of the mask had fractured and fallen away along with the left upper teeth and the surrounding area of mask, revealing a shocked, open mouth gaping at the five-horned mask, behind which Dark Nova smirked with narrow, disinterested eyes.

"Come now," he commented drily. "You didn't honestly think I would be foolish enough to give you such an opening, did you? Oh, and well done on escaping the Cero; better opponents than you have fallen to it today."

"Bastard." Hichidaruk spat in anger.

"Uh uh uh," Dark Nova tutted. "That is in no way necessary." The sword moved with blinding speed and sent the hybrid backwards several feet. "I'm going to make sure-" The scythe's end blade thrust forward but was easily parried. "-That neither of you-" The black blade embedded into Hichidaruk's side, causing a cascade of blood to flow free. "-Will ever fight again." Dark Nova took his free hand and gripped the lower jaw of the mask, opening the jaws to reveal his face. The warped version of Kai looked more menacing than Kai; his hair was more out of control and much darker, especially since it lacked the white patch, and the brown eyes had red irises, making the evil grin look more animalistic. "This is the end, Hichidaruk. Any last words?"

Something came from Hichidaruk's mouth, but it was gargled and could not be heard.

"What was that?" The face leaned closer, taunting the wounded hybrid, who levelled his gaze to him.

"Gotcha!" Hichidaruk's word had force in it and, before anything could be done, Dark Nova took a large Cero to the face at point blank range. He cried out in pain and released his grip on the blade, leaving it jammed in the hybrid's side. Smoke covered the battlefield as Hichidaruk gasped for breath. "Did that work?"

The sword in his side answered the question as a bolt of red electricity struck it and electrocuted the hybrid before wrenching the sword free. The form had taken too much damage and split back into Ichigo and Rukia, both zanpakuto in their unreleased state (or as close to as possible). Dark Nova appeared from the smoke with fury in his eyes, roaring like a deranged animal.

"Die! You bastards!" he roared, releasing that dreaded attack; the Ultimate Chaos Wave torethrough the sky towards them. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and pulled Rukia behind him.

"Stay back, Rukia." he said, each word a struggle. Neither were in any state to fight. "I'll protect you."

A blur of orange appeared before Ichigo and the attack was bounced away, although it did then return to it's master's sword, who was frowning at the sight. Ichigo gaped at the sight before him too.

"Orihime?" he said in disbelief. "What are you doing? This is dangerous up here!"

The girl turned, her eyes filled with resolve like Ichigo's had when he rescued Rukia from the Sokyoku.

"Stay back, Ichigo, Rukia." she said firmly. "I have to do this."

"You're pretty cocky, girl." the masked assailant growled. "How are you gonna beat me?"

"Like this," Orihime raised her right hand into the air. "Shun Shun Rikka, Sword and Shield Mode; Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shield off." The flower on the girl's left arm split in three and took the other threes' places. "Tsubaki, Shun'o, Ayame, Sword on."

The three fairies combined and the flower began to glow, expanding in size until the edge petal formed a hilt, which Orihime took hold of. The remaining five petals expanded slightly to form a guard and a long blade. Ichigo and Rukia gaped.

"When did you learn these things, Orihime?" Rukia asked, astounded, but Orihime lunged forward, heading for Dark Nova, who was stood dumbstruck at what was happening. He snapped out of his stupor and thrust with the sword. The sound of sharpened metal piercing flesh echoed through the air, and a roar tore through the bloodshot night sky.

* * *

_Rukia: Since when have you been able to fly, Orihime?_

_Orihime: Like this, the last three fairies attach to my body; one on each leg and the third on my back._

_Ichigo: So that's how you got up here._

* * *

_..._

_?: I have watched humans and Soul Reapers for so long, and I have come to realise the truth of all things. Everything has it's time; all things in creation end; everything must die some day. Nothing can stop the unstoppable._

* * *

_Okay, so I went a bit deep, but it's like when the Espada died, they had a big narrative at the end of the episode._

_Oh crap, I didn't give it away, did I? I hope not._

_Anyway, this is a hell of a lot later than planned, but I've had a hectic few weeks._

_Okay, I'm gonna keep at this for a while, but I may not post when I want 'cause GCSE prep is closing in on me like the shadows of our minds..._

_Or is that just my psychosis?_

_Anyway, please read and review and maybe even favourite? (looks hopefully)_

_Anyways, I'm off, had a late night last night and I' not gonna have one tonight._

_Later everyone._


	15. Full Circle, The Devastating Blow

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!_

* * *

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 15: Full Circle, The Devastating Blow**

Dark Nova looked down with gritted teeth and stared at the orange blade that protruded his chest, then looked up to Orihime's face with hatred in his eyes.

"Im...possi...ble." he gasped venomously, before letting out a roar as the auburn girl pulled the blade from it's resting place in his heart. The blade disappeared and a six-point flower burst from his body composed of the same orange energy as the sword had been. The girl bit her lip and waited as the dark energy that had originally made the evil spirit began to leak from the wounds the flower left, acting as a catalyst to purify Kai's body and soul.

"Was I too late?" she asked, watching the transformation as it happened.

_**Kai's Inner World**_

Dark Nova grinned as he heaved the obsidian blade from Kai's chest revealing a large wound that bled profusely as the sword came away. Kai gasped and choked, supporting himself on the stub of a sword that was Supernova Dragon, the blade barely two inches long, the chain hacked off altogether and the dragon head cracked with the left horn missing.

"You see?" the creature purred. "You cannot rid yourself of me; I am you. Even if you did defeat me, I would come back eventually. Nothing you do will stop me from taking over. Resistance is futile. Just accept that you cannot stop this and let me take you over. My power will become yours; we would be indestructible; we could destroy the Hogyoku and rebuild Seireitei in our image. What do you say?"

Kai coughed, blood stinging his throat as it passed and splattered onto the cold stone floor. He swallowed back another bout of blood and spat the crimson iron-tasting fluid at Dark Nova's feet, aware that the darkness had surrounded him and was slowly creeping towards the small patch of stone that was still his world as he looked up. Every movement was laborious and painful, but he gritted his teeth and glared at Dark Nova, his face splashed with his own blood.

"Go to hell!" he growled, wiping the blood from his mouth. He felt sick as he swallowed back more blood which threatened to come out, and he knew that doing this any more would push him over the limit; a human can only swallow one pint of blood before being sick. "I won't... I can't back down!"

"I can see there's no reasoning with you." Dark Nova said regretfully. "I'll just have to kill you I guess." He rose the sword again. "You put up a good fight, kid, I'll give you that, but it's over now. You don't have the strength to fight any longer or to raise your arm to parry. Goodbye, Kai Friel."

The sword arced towards him with its power emanating a dark aura that Kai knew would destroy him. His opponent was right; his arms wouldn't move and he couldn't run. All he could do was wait for the blade to cleave into him and claim his life. He looked down, thinking over his life as it flashed past him. He felt a cold sensation as he realised that this would be his resting place and that he would never see his friends again. He saw images of them pass by his eyes; Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, the Soul Reapers and Vizards, and, most of all, Orihime. Would they miss him? He knew that if they would, they would at least take comfort in the fact that he was fighting until the end and never gave in until it was inevitable. He braced himself as the blade neared.

CLANG!

"...That's impossible!" Dark Nova's shriek echoed through the cave and Kai looked up again. "How did you do that?"

A dome of orange reishi surrounded Kai and the sword had hit the dome but, surprisingly, had stopped mid swing as it did so. Kai felt the wound in his chest tug a little as it knitted together, and the battered zanpakuto began to glow red. The hilt and blade began to dissolve to leave only the dragon head, which began to repair itself and take it's Bankai shape, before floating upwards. Kai stood, his body working to his commands again, and watched as the head floated before his chest and sprouted four red chains which wound around his body and linked at the back, holding it to it's master. Kai smirked and looked at Dark Nova directly.

"I did nothing." he said, causing Dark Nova to become angry as his shadows retreated from the cave.

"Liar!" the beast yelled. "You can't have just done this by chance, tell me what you did!" Kai let out a dry laugh.

"I didn't do this; my friend did. I'd recognise this reishi anywhere, and I know that she's supporting me. Now, let's even the playing field a little."

It was only then that Dark Nova realised what was happening. Within the dome, Kai was activating another version of his powers, his lighter form no less. The sleeves and legs of the Vizard Captain's black robes burst to compensate for the scaly modifications from the elbows to the hands and the knees to the feet, the light grey scales armouring his forearms and shins, five black claws ending each of the limbs and a single black spike mounted on each elbow and knee. A pair of large, light grey wings with three phalanges in each wing unfurled and a tail flicked out to match, a series a black spines running down it. A black spike tipped the wings and the tail and black panels finished the wings, filling the gaps between the phalanges. Kai's irises changed from brown to a semi-vibrant red as a grey helmet moulded itself over his skull, taking the shape of a dragon's head with a pair of curved yellow horns and a red, diamond-shaped crest in the centre, Kai's eyes and mouth lining up with the helmet's without any mistake.

"Hypernova Dragon," Dark Nova growled. "I had hoped never to see you in that form, boy."

"Tough," Kai replied, the dome vanishing. "You won't get me down now."

"Don't get cocky, you won't destroy me so easily."

"We'll see." Kai raised his right hand to his right and Dark Nova watched as black lightning pulsed from the hand, crackling the air and forming a large sword which solidified slowly. He griped the red handle and raised the silver blade into the air, the flat side of the weapon facing Dark Nova as a red aura pulsed gently around it. "Your powers may have both Supernova and Rertyan locked inside them, but they don't have me in the mix. And that is why I'll defeat you." He twisted the blade so that the sharpened edge glared down at Dark Nova. "Hypernova Chaos Wave!"

A flash of red, white and black filled the cave and a roar of pain echoed as the inner world began to lighten.

_**Seireitei**_

The flower dulled until it had disappeared into nothingness and the wounds where the petals had emerged were no more. The structures that made the supreme release, except the mask, had fallen away, but the mask had sealed over Kai's face again. Orihime stared as the right eye developed a crack above it. The crack spread over the mask, forming a spider web of black that contrasted the white of the mask briefly before in splintered, leaving Kai as he should be. He opened his eyes and looked bleary-eyed at the auburn-haired girl and smiled.

"Thanks, Orihime." he said. "You didn't give up on me."

"Kai!" The girl grabbed Kai in a stranglehold of a hug. "It's really you! I knew you wouldn't leave us! I'm so glad you're finally back!"

"Can't... Breathe... 'Hime!"

"Oh, sorry!" She reluctantly released him and he smiled at her.

"Miss me much?" The girl blushed, but smiled regardless.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kai looked around and frowned.

"Alright, what did I miss?" He looked over the ruins of the Seireitei, smoke billowing from dark fires that had broken out in the conflict, bodies littered the streets, some charred and bloodied messes, others barely alive. An explosion echoed in the distance and Kai spotted the Hogyoku stomping slowly towards a large building which now had a large hole in it's side and the two rings of outer defences smouldering as it smashed it's way through, it's massive bulk making short work of the resistance it faced. He clenched his jaws and stood. "Orihime, I have to go."

"I know," she replied, smiling bravely to hide her worry. "Be careful."

"Come on, this is me you're talking about." He drew his trusty zanpakuto from it's chain-sheath then paused. "Ah, what the hell? I might not get another chance to do this."

He crouched down again and grabbed Orihime into a hug with his left arm and forced his lips onto hers. She was startled by the sudden movement and froze briefly before relaxing, melting into the passionate kiss as Kai intensified it. They kissed as long as their lungs allowed, then Kai broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Orihime's.

"I'll be back once I destroy that bastard." He rose and walked away, about to Shunpo to the fight, when Orihime stopped him.

"Kai!" she shouted out, making him pause and turn to her. She reached under the hem of her shirt and pulled a white bundle out, throwing it to Kai. He caught it and looked it over before smiling; it was his Captain's Haori. He slipped it on quickly and nodded to the auburn-girl, before vanishing in a shimmer of light and sound that she knew was a Shunpo. "Be careful, Kai... I don't what you to die."

_**Tartarus Security Zone**_

"Sir, Gate Three won't hold much longer!" a member of Squad 11 yelled to his Captain.

"The barrier is almost down too, Captain Kurotsuchi!" a Squad 12 member shouted.

The old wood groaned and strained as the dark purple claws drove into the door and cracked the hinges, metal locks and kido locks; everything of the final door began to buckle and break under the strain of the heavy creature.

"Master Mayuri, the Hogyoku is breaking through the defences!" Nemu pleaded to her father. "You have to get to safety; you'll be killed if you fight!"

"Get off, Nemu!" Kurotsuchi barked, despite his wounds which caused him to wheeze as he spoke. "As a Captain... of the Gotei 13, it is... my duty to lay down my life... to protect Seireitei. You know that... Now stand aside!"

"Huh, well wha'da ya know?" Kenpachi commented snidely. "Ol' Kurotsuchi actually talking of fighting to the bitter end for once and without using his subordinates as well. Must be a blue moon."

"Silence, savage! Just because... I'm speaking about a... Captain's duty... does not mean that you have any... right to mock me!"

"Here it comes!" came a shout which was followed by a splintering noise as the door shattered and the owner of the shout was caught by a large piece of shattered gate, rendering him unconscious.

"All units, don't get in my way!" Kenpachi yelled, raising his nameless zanpakuto with little effort despite his own injuries. "And don't give him any ground!"

"Foolish Soul Reaper," the Hogyoku laughed. "You cannot defeat me, no matter how many pawns you throw at me or how obnoxious you are!"

"Bring it!" Kenpachi lunged but his body was slow and took a punch to the chest, knocking him aside as he was caught unawares.

The huge arm loomed over the man and threatened to crush him where he lay, spitting blood, but it stopped as the claws struck the sharp metal of a zanpakuto. Kenpachi frowned.

"Well, this is a surprise," came a voice. "I never thought I'd have to save the great Kenpachi Zaracki from becoming the biggest pancake around."

"Huh, well, if it ain't the Vizard Captain. What took ya so long?"

Kai grinned. "Traffic(!) Now stand back, I've got this." He swung his sword and forced the Hogyoku aside with somewhat ease, more due to the shock on the Hogyoku's part. Kai turned to Kurotsuchi. "Hey, Captain Kurotsuchi, this device-" He tapped the headphones around his neck. "-how do I work it?"

The Captain chuckled.

"So you're finally using the Soul Pod, huh?" he asked. "Very well. When you want to activate it, slam your hand into the top of the device and say 'Soul Pod, activate'."

"Much obliged, Captain. Tell your men to stay out of the conflict; I can't guarantee that I won't hit them if they get involved."

"Cocky brat!" came a loud roaring shout. "I'll show you who'll get hurt!"

A blast of flames shot at Kai, but he leapt forward and swung Supernova into the path of the blast, cancelling it out. The Hogyoku gaped a little, making Kai grin.

"Don't tell me you forgot that my zanpakuto can eliminate fire and ice type attacks as an ability?" he commented. "Those flame-blasts will never make a scratch on me."

"Is that so? Well then, I'll just crush you!" The clawed hand swung down on Kai.

"Oh crap!" He dove aside just in time. "I thought you said you'd crush me. Or was that just big talk?"

"Hold still, insect!"

Kai dodged more and more of the strikes, attacking back every once in a while to keep the chase going. Without the Hogyoku's knowing, the Neo-Vizard was leading it away from Tartarus and towards the ruined zone of Seireitei to minimize collateral damage and also ensure that no other people were injured in the fighting.

"_Hey, King!_" came a two-tone call inside Kai's head. "_What the hell are you doing? Release me and Supernova and kick this clown's ass!_"

"Oh, so you are back, Rertyan," Kai growled, dodging another punch from the Hogyoku. "Bankai isn't enough to stop this thing though, nor is Overdrive or Max. Overdrive." He paused. "Hey, Rertyan, can you and Supernova activate that Supreme Release?"

"_Have you lost it? You defeated it and now you want us to drag it out?_"

"**Rertyan,**" Supernova's growling voice joined in. "**Kai is right. We have to do this now if we are to ensure the Hogyoku is destroyed.**"

"_Even so, he should do it himself. Come on, King, just activate it like any other power dammit!_"

"Alright, I'll try it." Kai focussed all his energy into the zanpakuto and grinned. "Here we go... Supernova Dragon, Supreme Release!"

The large sword glowed red and began to dissolve, the red particles swirling around Kai and forming a shroud around him. Dark Nova reared his head and threatened to take over again.

"_**You'll never stop me!**_" he yelled. "_**I cannot die! I'll consume your soul and take you over forever!**_"

Kai power level spiked and peeked, but it was unstable, growing into a fluctuating sphere of reiatsu around Kai, threatening to explode and release Dark Nova, but Kai just grinned.

"Gotcha now!" He pulled the headphones over his ears and reached into his robes, removing a rectangular object like an iPod with a red bar on the screen and four short prongs on the top, the wire of the headphones connected beside the prongs. Kai slammed his right palm into the prongs and a blast of blue blossomed from the device. "Soul Pod, activate!"

Blue electricity pulsed over the sphere and it shrank inwards before leaping into a column of red and blue reaching from the charred ground to the blood-soaked sky. At first, nothing happened, only silence filled Kai's ears, but then something crackled into life inside the silence and Kai smiled as the Hypernova Dragon armour solidified and the energy subsided. Kai opened his crimson eyes and grinned, a song brimming his ears.

"_You're worth so much, It'll never be enough to see what you have to give..."_

He raised his right hand and the silver sword weaved itself from the nothingness, white and red flames wreathing the weapon and spreading to his forearm as he gripped it.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it!" Kai charged forwards, swinging wildly at the creature and slicing the flesh of the scaly left forearm. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Impossible!" the Hogyoku rasped, the arm healing, flesh stitching itself together as if nothing had happened. "How can this human possess such power?"

Kai did not answer, unable to hear the beast he was fighting, instead striking a few more times, forcing a space between himself and the Hogyoku. Then he raised the sword, a haze of red showing more strongly in the flames which now engulfed his whole right arm as well as the sword.

"Hypernova Chaos Wave!" he yelled, releasing the wave of reiatsu.

The energy made a red Chaos Wave with a black edge, much like the Chaos Wave that Rertyan used but darker, and ignited it in the white and red fire as it hurtled through the air at blinding speed and slammed into the large structure in the beast's chest, forcing deep inside and cracking the structure before exploding in a ball of fire. The explosion tore through the creature and it lost it's left arm and wing, the right wing became chipped and scarred and the body became a mangled mess with a large hole in it. The Hogyoku choked and spat out a spot of dark blood...

And let out a laugh.

"Fool!" it bellowed, the whole crest glowing purple and red (the Hogyoku itself purple and the crest red). "You made two mistakes; that was not my true form's position and only a hollowfied reiatsu can destroy me! You've lost!"

By now the body had healed apart from a few small wounds and he shattered structure on it's chest. Kai smirked.

"I made no mistake, beast," he replied. "I knew that was a shield device and amplified your healing powers, so I destroyed it to even the playing field. And also, you've just shown me your weak spot." He tapped the headphones and they disappeared. "Now I can fight at full strength!"

His hand rose toward his face, but the Hogyoku reacted first, lunging forward with it's claws bared. The attack caught Kai off-guard and the sickening sound of a sharp object piercing a person's flesh and exiting the other side filled the air. Blood leaked from the three wounds in Kai's abdomen and he suppressed a cry of pain as the claws were withdrawn from his body. He grunted and gripped the wounds, gritting his teeth.

"You aren't as indestructible as you think, human!" the Hogyoku growled, licking the blood from it's claws like a maniac. "You won't destroy me!"

"Guess again!" Kai yelled, black reiatsu swirling around his feet. "Dark Nova Dragon, activate!"

The reiatsu appeared around Kai's neck and shot upwards, forming Rertyan's second mask, and covered Kai in the energy before oozing away like tar, revealing the dark version of Kai's Supreme Release. Kai tightened his grip on the sword's hilt and a blast black and red flames consumed his arm and the sword pulsed with red electricity.

"This is the end for you, Hogyoku!" he roared in his two-tone voice. "Ultimate Chaos Wave, Dark Fire Mode!"

He swung three times and released three Chaos Waves wreathed in black and red fire and red lightning. The waves missed the Hogyoku, but Kai ordered them to turn and come back, making them diverge on the other side of the huge beast, lopping off the left forearm, the right wing and a portion of the huge tail before halting before Kai in a horizontal row. The missing parts tried to repair themselves, but the energy needed was too much and the stumps just bled profusely.

"Fuse!" The three reiatsu waves merged into one large one which burnt more furiously. Kai placed the blade inside the centre of the wave and it grew into a massive amount of reiatsu which pulsed violently, coating the sword and Kai's right arm as well as his wings and tail. "Ultimate Chaos Wave, Devastating Strike." The black energy became laced with red as well and the fire and lightning increased. "This is my final attack; my most powerful weapon infused within my own body. Using this proves that I am using all my will to destroy my target. It's over, Hogyoku!" Kai lunged forward, his sword aimed at the sphere in the crest as he flew towards it, both hands gripping the hilt tightly. "You should have died with that bastard Aizen!"

The Hogyoku could do nothing but stare as the attack neared. In the time it took to perform the attack, it only hand time to say one last word;

"Damn."

An explosion tore through Seireitei and distorted the sight of the battle from all those who were running over to the scene. The smokescreen that followed cleared quickly, revealing the Hogyoku looking up at the group of friends that approached with a hole in it's head, the crest destroyed.

"Did it work?" Ichigo asked, his wounded body propped up by Chad, who also balanced Rukia.

Sure enough, the eyes darkened in the Hogyoku's skull and cracks spread over the body like spiders webs over a forgotten monument, holding for a split second before bursting into nothing but dust in the breeze. The sky began to brighten as the Soul Reapers ran over the scarred Seireitei to collect the wounded and tally the loses. Orihime joined the group and looked around anxiously.

"Where's Kai?" she asked. She looked Ichigo in the eyes, but he bit his lip and looked away.

"We don't know, Orihime," Rukia replied. "That attack was powerful; there's no guarantee that he survived something like that."

Orihime's breathing became more sporadic as the worry set in, but it stopped when a voice pierced the smoke.

"Hey, Orihime," it called and she turned to it. "Don't you dare break down on us now."

Kai stepped out of the smoke and towards his friends, the fire wreathing his arm dying down as his zanpakuto changed in his hand back to it's Shikai. Orihime smiled widely and ran to her friend.

"Kai!" she yelled, gripping him tightly in a hug. He grunted as she squeezed his wounded stomach but smiled and returned the hug with one arm. "I thought you had given your life to defeat it. I was so worried."

"Shh, hey, it's ok," he whispered soothingly. "I didn't die, and I'm going to yet."

"Uh, Kai? What happened to your Haori and the top part of your robes?" Orihime blushed as she asked this and Kai chuckled, looking at his bare chest.

"Burnt in that last attack I guess." He smiled at his friends. "Hey, everyone. What's going..."

He never finished his sentence as he fell forward, sleeping from the power consumption for the last attack he did sank in. Orihime smiled and began healing his wounds.

"I'm so glad you survived, Kai," she whispered. "I really am..."

* * *

_Ichigo: Man, this place is trashed._

_Chad: It's alright though, we'll help rebuild it._

_Ichigo: Yeah, again. Why is it all battles in Seireitei cause so much damage._

_Rukia: Lack of attention to the power of the attacks? You should know all about that, Ichigo._

_Ichigo: Why you! Midget!_

_Rukia: Don't call me a midget! (kicks Ichigo in the shin)_

_Chad: Last chapter next time, readers._

* * *

_And the threat is over, but the fun doesn't end there, oh no._

_Every great story has an epilogue, and that comes next time I update._

_Sorry for the wait, loyal fans; my internet came crashing down for a fortnight or so and coursework took my time up. I know it's not necessary to say that, but you guys and girls deserve an explanation._

_Also, I'd like to say once again that I wish that best to the Japanese in this harsh time. I really hope it all pans out for them all._

_Well, I'm tired as I've just poured about three hours in one sitting into this (the things I do for you lovely people XD) so I'm gonna go._

_Please read and review and stay tuned for the last instalment of this Fanfic._

_Bye!_


	16. Closing, Another End War Party

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach, nor am I affiliated with it's creator, Tite Kubo. However, my OC's and the new plot-line are in fact my own creation. Don't use Kai without my permission please, or give me some credit. You wouldn't like it if I stole your OC's, would you?_

_**Pairings: **Minor OrihimexOC but mainly IchiRuki throughout. Ichigo and Rukia were made for each other, I think._

_**Brief: **After the Winter War comes to a conclusion, Ichigo and the gang are in for some all new shocks to come!_

_**Warnings: **Romance (if you hate the odd spout of fluff, I urge you not to continue), strong language and potential gore._

_**Note: **In this Fanfic, Kai has taught Ichigo the ways of the Neo-Vizard, just to clarify that!_

* * *

**Bleach After the Winter War**

**Chapter 16: Closing, Another End War Party**

_**Department of Research and Development, Three Months Later**_

Kai sat up and rubbed his scar groggily. He turned to Kurotsuchi as he came to fully.

"How'd it go?" he asked the potentially psychotic Captain. "Did it work?"

"Of course it worked, you simpleton," Kurotsuchi replied. "What do you take me for; Kenpachi Zaracki?"

"Alright, I'm sorry if that sounded doubtful. Jeez. I meant, does it work as we planned?"

"Of course. The device has been installed into that scar successfully and all tests prove it is functioning as planned."

"Alright, run me through what I have to do to use it, I need to train with it at some stage after all."

"Very well, it's like I'm busy since Seireitei has been repaired. The scar works as an indicator for the device. To activate it, you have to channel all of your reiatsu into the scar, which will turn the scar red when there is enough reiatsu. Once that is accomplished, slam your right hand onto the scar and shout 'Enigma Activate'. Once the Enigma Cypher is activated, the device will materialise in your hand, then you have to hit the spines on the top to charge the device and say 'Cypher Unlock', at which point your scar will turn blue and the crystal ball in the device's display will break so that you can use all your power. From there you just activate it like any other power from your zanpakuto."

A message screen appeared on the vast monitor behind Kurotsuchi, revealing Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of HD-Day," the man said warmly. Kai frowned.

"HD-Day?" he questioned.

"Hogyoku Destruction Day. Now, on to the real reason for this message. Yoruichi and I are throwing a bit of a party to celebrate your success now that Seireitei is fixed up. You are coming, right?"

"Sure, last one was a laugh."

"Excellent. It's at Kuchiki Manor in an hour or so. See you later, Kai."

"Later, guys."

Urahara left but Yoruichi gave him a coy smile.

"Hey, kiddo. You brought _it_ up with 'Hime yet?" she asked. Kai blushed.

"Not yet. You know you can't rush these things. Christ, what is it with you, Yoruichi? It's not like I'm stalling, I just haven't found the right time to spring it on her."

"Well, don't take too long with it; she might get bored."

"Yeah, whatever. Haven't you got a party to sort out?"

"Tch, someone's pissy today." She grinned. "See ya, Kai."

The screen went blank.

"I'm gonna get out of your hair, Mayuri." Kai said, jumping down from the table he was sat at and tugging his Haori over his robes. "You gonna be at the party later?"

"I'm not as narrow-minded as the other Soul Reapers here," he replied. "Parties are not something I partake in."

Kai shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He walked off, leaving Kurotsuchi with his screen.

When the head of the department was sure Kai had left, he opened up a new message.

"Connect me to Royal Guard Yamamoto," he ordered. After some flickering, the screen changed to Yamamoto's face.

"What is it, Captain Kurotsuchi?" the old man asked gruffly.

"You wanted me to send you information about the Neo-Vizard Kai Friel and the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, sir. I have compiled a disk with the data encrypted onto it. I'm sending the data now, you should have it soon." He typed in a few codes and the data sent. "Might I enquire why you need this information?"

"Protection of everyone, Captain. That is all."

The screen went blank, leaving Kurotsuchi somewhat confused by the ex-Head Captain's response.

_**Kuchiki Manor, Later**_

The uproar of the party suddenly increased as the newest division's Captain walked in. He was met with men offering high-fives and pats on the back as he strolled in while the girls smiled and waved or offered him drinks as thanks for either saving them, their friends or families, but he politely refused. As he reached the centre of the room, Captain Hitsugaya, who was on DJ duty this time, faded the song and handed a microphone to Head Captain Ukitake.

"Thanks, Toshiro," he said calmly, patting the snowy-haired boy's head. Then he turned to Kai, who now stood before him and had noticed the crowd had surrounded them. "Kai Friel, on behalf of all of Seireitei and Soul Society, I would like to thank you. You put yourself at risk several times, threatening your physical well-being and your sanity, to gain control over your new powers and destroy the Hogyoku once and for all. Were it not for your dedication and hard work, many more brave Soul Reapers may have died. For that, we thank you."

There was a pause as the crowd cheered. Kai felt uncomfortable with all their eyes on him, so he just smiled meekly. From where he stood, he could see Ichigo and Rukia talking animatedly and laughing in the crowd; Chad and Uryu were clapping, though Uryu looked a little out-of-place in amongst the Soul Reaper gathering; Yoruichi winked and gave him a thumbs up. No sign of the girl he wanted to see. The cheers finally died down and Ukitake continued.

"We have all had a vote within the Squads," he said. "And there was a unanimous decision as to the reward we wish to give you. The Soul King has heard of your work and he has decided to grant you a place in the Zero Squad." Everyone cheered. "All you have to do is accept."

Kai bit his lip. It was hard enough to consider something like this without the additional pressure of the entire Seireitei gazing at him intently. Zero Squad would allow him to use his potential much more, but he would lose his grip on his life and be separated from those who he wanted to be with. Ukitake offered him the microphone and he took it gingerly as it the object were a snake.

"Um, hello, everyone," he said, unsure of himself. "I'd just like to say that I am honoured that you all went through the trouble of doing all this for such a thing..." People cheered and whistled briefly. "But," All the noise subsided with one word. "That does not change the fact that I cannot accept such an offer." Hushed murmurs spread over the confused crowd; they did not understand what he was saying. "I know that this is a privilege that few receive and I know that you all think I deserve the credit, but you're all wrong." The murmurs increased and Kai swallowed to keep going.

"I'm no hero; I'm behind the death of many of your comrades and loved ones as you all saw. The power I used to destroy the Hogyoku came from the very same being. If anyone deserves the credit for the end of this, it should be the one person who believed." He paused and looked down.

"When I went under, there was only one person who believed I hadn't completely lost myself to the torrent of power; one human who found me when I hid, that brushed away the dark and shone her light on over me. She is the reason I was brought back from the brink of destruction, and taking the position at Zero Squad would separate me from her. Some of you may not understand why I'm saying this, but I can't accept the position because I am unworthy of such an honour from you people, especially after all I have taken. So thank you, but no thanks. I don't want a reward for doing my duty."

Kai gave the microphone to Ukitake and left the manor. Silence finally gave way to music and people lightened up from his outburst while he gazed at the moon from beside the koi pond in the grounds. For a while he was left to himself until someone sat beside him, a mane of auburn hair pinned with two flower hair clips framed the newcomer as she smiled to him.

"Hi," Orihime said softly. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey," he replied. He turned away in embarrassment. "Did I overdo it on the speech?"

"No, I thought you made it quite clear that you don't want to be in Zero Squad for that person." She sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. "She must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah, and she's closer to me than you know."

The girl looked crestfallen and stood to leave.

"I hope everything goes well with her," she said sadly. "She's a very lucky girl." Kai stifled a chuckle and she turned, confused. "What?"

"You," Kai chuckled. "Do you really not know who I was talking about?" He laughed a little more. "Orihime, piece together the things I said and they point to you." He had stopped laughing by now and was holding her hands in his. "You are the reason that I am who I am, the reason I put my heart and soul into taking over the power that went wild within me... And..." he gulped and hesitated; something he rarely did.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

"And that's why... I'm doing this." He took a breath. "Orihime Inoue, since I came to Japan almost a year ago, I have been in love with you. It took a while to come to terms with my feelings, but now I know that I would die for you and I don't want to be separated from you..." He crouched onto one knee and reaching into a fold in his black robes and pulled out a small black box. "Orihime," He opened the box. "Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Inside the box, nestled in a soft red cushioned material, was a silver and gold ring. The ring itself consisted of two rings, one of each metal, twisted together to make one ring with a triple fault on the top. In each of these faults sat a single diamond, but the middle one had a heart-shaped ruby in the centre, all of which were surrounded by platinum. Orihime gasped.

"K-Kai?" she squeaked out. "How did-"

"How did I afford this?" She nodded. "It's been in my family for generations. My father told me to give it to the right person when the time came. Anyway, you've kinda left me hanging here..."

"Oh! Sorry." she said smiling. "Yes, I love you Kai, and I want to marry you."

Kai grinned and carefully slid onto the girl's slender ring finger. He straightened up and they both smiled before jumping in shock...

A loud cheer erupted after just four words from Yoruichi.

"She said yes, everyone!" she shouted and everyone burst out in cheers. Kai grinned and led Orihime inside.

"You sneaky..." he muttered, heading to Yoruichi. "You were planning this the whole damned time, weren't you?" Yoruichi grinned and raised her hands.

"Guilty as charged," she admitted.

"Orihime," Rukia called, approaching with the girl's other friends who were present.

"Rukia, Kai and I are getting married!" the auburn haired girl squeaked bubbly. Rukia grinned.

"That's great!" the raven-haired Soul Reaper said before looking around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I saw him leave," Ichigo said. "Something about needing to speak with Urahara and Kurotsuchi. Anyway, he wanted me to meet him in Squad 5 barracks, so I'll catch you guys later." As he walked passed her, he put a hand on Orihime's shoulder and said; "Stay away from the sake this time, 'Hime, I think Kenpachi's still scared over what happened last time."

He walked off and towards his squad's barracks, leaving the girls to fuss over the bride-to-be.

_**Squad 5 Barracks**_

"So you want to teach Ichigo how to do this, yes?" Urahara asked Kai, who was propped against the post for the gate into the barracks.

"That's right," he replied. "I can't guarantee that it won't be necessary or that I will be around to stop something like that, therefore teaching Ichigo makes sense; he has the Neo-Vizard training after all."

"And I take it you want to use the basement now that Karakura is fixed, yes?"

"It's the only place I can do something like this without harming others, you know that."

"Alright, I give you consent to do so if Ichigo agrees. I'll have Tessai put up a brick-defense barrier around the training area, make sure you guys don't wreck the place."

"Thanks, Kisuke." Kai turned to the newcomer with the long middle nail.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked in his usual angered tone. "I may not be at that stupid party, but I am still working anyway, you know."

"Sorry, but you're the one who said there was something important you had to tell me," Kai replied. "Something wrong with the Enigma Cypher?"

"Don't undermine me, Friel," the deranged Captain growled. "I do not make errors. This is about your zanpakuto; something has changed." Kai frowned but Kurotsuchi went on regardless. "It's true form in Shikai, it would appear, can now be operated separately. Something changed about it after the data of the weapon and now it has what are known as 'Frenzy' or 'Buster' mode, which allows you to activate the sword's full power or use the pistols without it. It will take a while to master them."

"Okay, thank you for telling me," Kai said sincerely.

"Yes, I always enjoy wasting my time telling people information they will just overlook shortly(!)" Kurotsuchi huffed before leaving. Shortly after, Ichigo arrived, grinning to Kai.

"So you finally did it, huh?" he said. Kai smirked.

"You know I don't take these things lightly by now, right?" he replied.

"True." Ichigo paused. "What's this all about?"

"The powers I gained, the ones more powerful than Max. Overdrive," Kai explained. "The ones known as Supreme Release or Extreme Release when the mask is activated. I've spoken with Kisuke and, with your consent, I want to teach you how to use it while I master it. There's a fair chance that you will have the power to use them, and I think you may have use for them at some stage. We'd use the basement to learn how to engage and control the abilities successfully. You want in?"

Ichigo nodded and Kai grinned, shaking his hand.

"And another thing; I want you to be my best man at the wedding."

Ichigo blinked.

"Uh, okay, why me?" he asked.

"You're the only one I know and trust enough to say in all honesty that I can say would not let me down with something like that."

"Alright, I'll do it. But I want you to know that if you hurt her, I won't forgive you, got it?"

"Ichigo, you know I wouldn't ever do that to her, but I understand what you are saying, and if I do hurt her, punch me square in the face, would you?" Ichigo nodded.

"We both have each other's words then." the orange-haired man said.

"Come on," Urahara said suddenly. "Let's get back to the party and celebrate with everyone before they all get too drunk to see straight."

Kai laughed as the trio headed back to the manor.

"Cheers to that, Kisuke!" he grinned, happy for what was to come.

* * *

_Orihime: It's over? That's it?_

_Kai: What?_

_Rukia: The author just left it there? What the hell?_

_Ichigo: I swear there's more to this though..._

_Me: Calm down, the story continues in the Crossover section. This arc is over though. That's all, I promise!_

_Rertyan: It better, or I'm going to be chewing on this guy's bones..._

_Me: Let's not-_

_Kai: Get him, Rertyan!_

_Me: Ah!_

* * *

_Alright, the Hogyoku Arc, as I call it, is officially over now._

_What, don't want it to end? I'm touched if that is the case._

_But fear not. Although this is over, the plot lines could continue endlessly._

_Therefore there is a next one now sits in wait with two chapters and is a crossover to allow for a fusion of necessities for the next major plot line I have planned for the series._

_But please, review this so that I can work on the future ones._

_Also, if you want to continue the chaotic mess that I spew onto the web, just go to the Soul Eater/Bleach Crossover section and find my work._

_See you later!_

_Oh, also, the song that appeared briefly last chapter is Imperfection by Skillet. I just love one of the lines in that one ("Can I be somebody else for all the times I hate myself" or something like that if you must know)._


End file.
